Deep at Heart
by fallen pheniox
Summary: *Complete!* Relena has a child and Heero finds out. He goes to visit her and realizes her son looks just like him. Why's that? A guy offers to marry Relena since the child had no father, but she refused, will she regret this for the rest of her life?
1. Relena's secret

Hey everyone! This is a gundam wing story and I hope you all enjoy it. I do NOT own any of the GW characters but I sure wished I did. I'd be so lucky then, but sadly I don't.  
  
* Sob * Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and review what you think of it. It'll mean a lot to me. I wouldn't mind looking over some suggestion you might have either.  
  
* Smiling * tee-he. By the way, this is ten years after the endless waltz, meaning they're 26 years old now.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
1 Chapter 1: Relena's secret…  
  
Heero was at his new job as a secret agent. He had been trained well and the government had asked him to do a few missions as a favor. Heero had agreed as well as his fellow comrades.  
  
He had been working under cover with the ex-gundam pilots, since they were all assigned the same thing.  
  
Today was like any other day, when there wasn't another mission to be dealt with that is. Heero had woken up early as usual, and even though he was more then qualified for the job he had agreed to, he decided to train more during his free times.  
  
Relena Peacecraft was outside enjoying the fresh air and freedom while it lasted. She had begun to wake up earlier since she was hardly ever allowed a minute on her own anymore. She leaned against a side of the balcony and closed her eyes. 'Heero, when will I ever see you again? Especially at a time like this.' she thought as she enjoyed the sun's rays as it started to rise and the smell of the beautiful garden in front of her.  
  
Quatre and Trowa had decided to take a break from all the undercover work and weren't going to come back another week or so, unless an emergency had happened.  
  
"Hey Heero ol' buddy. What a beautiful morning huh?" asked Duo as he stretched a bit. Duo wasn't an early bird type of guy, but once in a while, he'd wake up early to watch the sun rise and think of Hilde.  
  
Heero looked up from his coffee and turned to look out the window. He knew it was beautiful, he always did, that's one of the reason's he bothered waking up so early. Now it was a bit different though. Heero and Relena hadn't seen each other for ten years and sometimes he'd even have nightmares about her. The way he could protect her and how she was killed and things like hat, but thankfully they weren't true.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Man, don't you ever take a break and smell the roses?" sighed Duo as he walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. "Where's Wufei anyways?" asked Duo as he sat down. He was still in his robes.  
  
"Upstairs, training in his room." Answered Heero as he went back to reading the newspapers, when suddenly stumbled across an article on Relena, not her speeches and politics and things like that, but an article on her personal life.  
  
"Man, you'd think he'd stop by now." Sighed Duo as he heard Wufei swinging his sword around and chopping things.  
  
Heero didn't listen to him, and continued to read the article. It read:  
  
Relena Peacecraft has a child. No one knows how that happened or how this secret person who did this her is. The child is already 5 years of age. No one really knew about this except for her advisors and her. It was strange for her and everyone with her, and she didn't know how it had happened. When they had realized that she was pregnant, they had told her to stay at home, and forget about the politics, but she refused and continued to work hard in achieving peace.  
  
How she had hidden this from the public's eyes we don't know, but she does have a 5 years old boy as rumors had spoken about before. She is unwilling to except an interviews about it, but her council informs us that when they do find out who did this to her, we will know for certain how the father of this child is.  
  
When Heero finished reading this, which was pretty fast, he stared at the perfect picture of Relena. 'Relena?' he thought, 'You have a kid?'  
  
"Hey Heero? Are you listening to me? What are you so interested about anyways? You've never been so drawn to reports before. You know they don't always tell the whole truth." Said Duo. Heero looked up from the newspaper and passed it over to Duo.  
  
"No way! Relena's got a kid?! You gotta be joking!" said Duo in shock. Heero nodded slightly in agreement. "Aren't you going to say something Heero?" asked Duo. "I'm going to find her." Said Heero. Duo sighed, "Man, you really do care about her don't you?"  
  
Heero got up didn't answer him. He wasn't the type going around telling people everything about himself, and he wasn't really in love with her right? Just plain simple worry, and maybe a bit of jealousy, but hey! Who can tell?!  
  
"What's with all the commotion down here?" asked Wufei as he walked down the stairs. "We just found out that the lady's got a kid." Answered Duo. "You mean Relena?" asked Wufei. "Yup." Answered Duo. "When did Heero go visit her when we weren't watching?" asked Wufei in suspicion.  
  
"He didn't. No one even knew about this. Not even Relena, until the time came. Man, this is some story. Front page maker too." Said Duo. Wufei shook his head in disbelief as he took a cup of coffee and sat down as well.  
  
"So where is Heero going?" asked Wufei watching Heero walk out the door. "To go see her." Answered Duo. "You think we should tell Quatre and Trowa?" asked Wufei. "Nah let them enjoy their vacation. I would." Answered Duo.  
  
Heero arrived at the Sanq kingdom in an hour and snuck inside without being noticed. Relena stood on the balcony the whole time. This was actually the only place she had left, before all the reporters burst in and start taking pictures and asking questions.  
  
"Mommy? Why do you look so sad?" asked the little boy. Relena opened her eyes and smiled down at him, "I'm fine H.J. I'm just a bit tired. Why don't you go back to your room and get some sleep?" smiled Relena. "O.K. Mommy, but remember, you promised that we'd go to the park today." Said H.J. as he ran back to his room.  
  
H.J. had the gentleness of his mother but a strong tense look in his eyes. He reminded her so much of Heero. He had a huge resemblance to Heero that's cause. He was like a five year old form of Heero. H.J. was only five, but he could easily do grade seven math. No one knew where he got that jean from though, all they knew was, and H.J.'s father must be really smart. Relena doubt that he even had a father.  
  
She tried to explain that H.J. didn't have a father, but no one really believed that. How else was he born?  
  
Relena turned to look at the beautiful scenery one last time as she took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. She turned around and accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Heero?" she blushed, "What are you doing here?" asked Relena taking a step back. "Relena…" he whispered quietly. His voice wavered a bit, and his eyes shown all that he had wanted to ask, but were too afraid of the answers that he wouldn't want to hear.  
  
Relena saw this and closed her eyes. She smiled peacefully as she shook her head. "No Heero. It's not that." She answered softly. Heero looked a bit relieved thought you really couldn't tell.  
  
Heero put his hand on her shoulders, "And the kid?" he asked. "His name is H.J. how did you know about him? Where were you all this time?" asked Relena as she realized that she hadn't seen Heero for so long.  
  
Heero took his hands off her shoulders and turned to face another direction. "I can't tell you Relena." Answered Heero with his eyes closed. Relena nodded. She didn't have to know; after all, Heero was here. There wasn't much more she could possibly wish for. If he didn't want to tell her, she wasn't going to force him too.  
  
"What does H.J. stand for?" asked Heero curiously, though he didn't really care about that. He just didn't like the silence between them, and he wasn't sure how to bring up the subject of how it happened.  
  
Relena blushed. "I'm not sure you want to know." She answered. Heero opened his eyes and turned to look at her again. Curious why not, he asked, "Why?" Relena looked at the ground as she fidgeted around with her morning dress.  
  
"It stands for H… Heero Junior." She stammered. Heero looked at her questioningly. 'Did she name it after me?' He thought. That wasn't his real name of course but that's what everyone knew him as.  
  
"You see, he reminded me so much of you, so I thought it'd sort of be a suitable name." Relena blushed. "Can I see him?" asked Heero. "I guess so. He's in his room right now. I show you." Said Relena as she walked out of her room. Heero followed after.  
  
Relena slowly opened the door to H.J.'s room. "Well, there he is. He's still sleeping." Said Relena. Heero walked into the room while Relena stayed outside and watched Heero.  
  
Heero gently pulled H.J.'s blanket down and looked at his face. Heero looked at him in shock. 'He looks just like me, but how?' thought Heero.  
  
Just then, H.J. opened his eyes and saw Heero looking down at him. "Daddy? Is this you?!" asked H.J. excitedly as he swung his arms around Heero's neck. "Huh?" said Heero as he backed away a bit from H.J.  
  
"Daddy? Why are you staying away from me?" asked H.J. as his eyes began to over flow with tears. Heero looked down softly at him. 'I'm not his father.' Thought Heero as he walked up to H.J. again and lifted him up.  
  
H.J. quickly wiped away his tears and started to laugh and hug Heero. Heero quickly walked toward Relena who was blushing and looking at the ground.  
  
"Relena?" asked Heero as he put H.J. down. H.J. wrapped his arms around Relena's leg and smiled warmly. "Heero, he didn't mean that. He just doesn't know who his father is." Whispered Relena so that H.J. wouldn't hear her.  
  
"H.J. go back to bed O.K.? I'll take you to the park after lunch, but you have to get your sleep." Smiled Relena as she patted his little head. "O.K. mommy, but daddy's coming too right?" asked H.J. Relena hesitated, "Well, H.J. we'll see what happens. This here is Heero Yuy, and he's a friend of mine." Said Relena.  
  
H.J. began to whimper, "He's not daddy?" asked H.J. sadly. "H.J. let's talk about this later O.K.? There's still another two hours before breakfast, so you better get your sleep." Said Relena. "O.K. mommy, but tell daddy to come home soon." Said H.J. sadly as he slowly crawled back into bed and fell fast asleep as tears streamed down his innocent little face.  
  
"Heero, follow me. I'm so sorry for what happened." Said Relena as she headed back to her room. Heero followed her.  
  
When she got into her room, she sat down on her bed, waiting for Heero to sit down next to her, but he didn't. He stayed standing and looked at her. "Who's his father?" asked Heero finally.  
  
"He doesn't have one, but I haven't summoned up the courage to tell him yet." Answered Relena sadly. "You should tell him now, before it hurts even more when you tell him later." Said Heero.  
  
"I know, but I can't. H.J.'s so young and all the friends he has all have a dad." Answered Relena. "What happened to his father?" asked Heero. "He never had one. I don't know what happened. He was just born. I never had time to meet anyone that I would feel comfortable with, and I don't know what happened. He was just born." Answered Relena in a daze. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Her eyes were full of water and her mind was hazy.  
  
"I'm so confused. I know he deserves to know, but I don't know how to tell him, never mind bringing it up." Said Relena as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Heero walked up closer to her and gently swept them away.  
  
"Relena, trust in him. He'll know what to do." Said Heero reassuringly. Relena looked up at him and nodded. Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Miss Relena, Mr. Hilton is here to see you. He's in the living room downstairs waiting for you and he has a proposal for you." Said one of Relena's maids. "Thank you very much, I'll be right there." Said Relena. The maid walked away.  
  
"Heero, don't leave yet. I'll be right back O.K.?" asked Relena. Heero stared at her. "Please, as a favor." Added Relena pleadingly. Heero nodded his head as Relena walked out of her room and went to get dressed.  
  
"Hello Mr. Hilton. What is it that you wanted to discus?" asked Relena. "My name is Gordon Hilton. You may call me Gordon. Miss Relena, as we all know, you have a child. My proposal is for you to marry me. It'd be easier on you child, since we all know he does not have a father." Smiled Gordon confidently.  
  
Heero was standing on the stair balcony and heard this. 'Is she going to agree?" thought Heero.  
  
"Daddy? Why are you standing there?" asked H.J. Heero turned around and looked at him. "And what are you doing out of bed?" asked Heero. "Because I missed you." Smiled H.J. as ran up to him and hugged his leg.  
  
Heero sighed. He wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Heero picked H.J. up and carried him back into his room. "Daddy, please go to the park with me and mommy." Said H.J. when Heero put him back down on the bed.  
  
Heero sat down next to H.J. on the bed and put him on his lap. He didn't want to make H.J. cry. H.J. looked too much like him when he was five. The only difference was he wasn't trained.  
  
Heero decided to change the subject. When Heero was little, he had a gift. He was a genius in a way. He could do grade nine math when he was five years old and was great at science and technology too. He had started walking at the age of 2-3 months and talking when he was around 3-5 months of age. His parent's were very proud of him.  
  
"H.J. what level are you in, in math?" asked Heero. H.J. smiled proudly. "I can do grade seven math easily daddy. Mommy says she will teach me a trick for doing grade eight math."  
  
Heero nodded and almost came close to a smile. H.J. was a lot like him he had to admit. "Please go to the park with us daddy." Smiled H.J. Heero nodded. He didn't know why, but he seemed to connect with H.J.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Hilton, but my son would not be very pleased, and neither would I." Answered Relena as she sipped her tea.  
  
"Miss Relena, you must reconsider. If you and I unit, we can help bring peace to the colonies and earth much quicker than we would separately." Said Gordon. "I'm sorry Mr. Hilton, but I have made up my mind and I will not change it." Answered Relena.  
  
"Very well then. You'll regret this, I swear it, beware. Good day Miss." Said Gordon as he left the kingdom immediately and drove away. Relena quickly got up and hurried upstairs.  
  
When she looked in her room, Heero wasn't there. 'Did Heero leave?' thought Relena. She was positive Heero never went back on his word. Then she heard H.J. laughing and quickly hurried over there.  
  
"Heero, there you are." Smiled Relena as she saw the cute sight in front of her. Heero was playing with H.J. though Heero seemed bored and uninterested in building blocks; he seemed quite happy being with him. It was confusing how a person could look bored, uninterested and pleased at the same time.  
  
"Daddy's a lot of fun mommy." Cheered H.J. Relena sighed and looked at Heero. Heero didn't really seem to mind being called daddy, but it did make them both feel uncomfortable.  
  
Heero nodded his head as a sign. Relena understood it and took a deep breath. "H.J. Heero isn't your father." Said Relena quickly. "What do you mean mommy?" asked H.J. sadly. He didn't want to believe it.  
  
"This kind man here isn't your father. You don't have one, but you can always turn to him." Smiled Relena. H.J. turned to look at Heero as Heero shrugged. "He's going to the park with us still isn't he?" asked H.J. Relena looked at Heero, "It depends on him." Answered Relena.  
  
"He said yes before." Said H.J. as he hugged Heero again. Heero nodded. "Very well then H.J. but go get ready for breakfast." Smiled Relena. "O.K. mommy." "And don't forget to brush your teeth and wash your face." Smiled Relena. "I will." Said H.J. as he ran off.  
  
"So what do you think of him Heero?" asked Relena. Heero shrugged, "He's what he's suppose to be." Answered Heero. "And that would be?" asked Relena. "Innocent." Answered Heero simply. "Did you talk to him about anything Heero?" asked Relena. "No, not really." Answered Heero, as he was about to leave.  
  
"Heero, please stay for breakfast at least. H.J. would be really happy if you joined us, and me. Besides then you wouldn't have to walk back and forth right?" smiled Relena. Heero nodded slightly, "I won't be eating anything though." Stated Heero. Relena smiled, "That's fine. I'm just glad you decided to stay. Would you at least like some tea Heero?" asked Relena.  
  
Heero shook his head. "Well then, please come down and sit at the table with us. H.J. would love to talk to you. For some reason though, he has a passion to fight, I've been trying to rid it, but I guess you'd be best suit for the job." Said Relena as she walked out of H.J.'s room.  
  
Heero stayed there for a while and then finally walked out of the room. As he as walking down slowly he tough, 'I would have never done this before, why am I now? And why does that kid look so much like me?'  
  
When Heero entered the dinning room H.J. jumped up happily from his seat and ran toward Heero. "Dad… I mean Mr. Yuy; I want to ask you something. Do you know how to fight?" asked H.J.  
  
Heero looked up at Relena and Relena nodded her head uncertainly. "Yes." Heero answered looking back down at H.J. "Yea, can you teach me?" asked H.J. Heero shook his head.  
  
"I'm not trying to start a fight, I just want to know how to protect myself. I don't like bodyguards. They never leave me alone and they're not very safe to be around with." Said H.J.  
  
"H.J. sit down and eat your breakfast, we'll talk about this later." Smiled Relena. H.J. hesitated and then finally agreed as he sat back down and started eating his toast. Heero sat on a near by couch.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't want anything to eat Heero?" asked Relena one more time. Heero nodded. "I'd like to use the phone." Said Heero. "That's fine. There's a phone right around the corner." Said Relena as Heero went over to it.  
  
* Hello? *  
  
"Hey Duo, I'll be taking that one month vacation  
  
they offered me after all." Said Heero.  
  
* Fine by me buddy. I'll tell them right away.  
  
Are you staying with that Relena girl? *  
  
"That's none of your business." Answered Heero.  
  
* Whatever buddy, I think I already know. *  
  
Heero hung up the phone and went back into the dinning room. "I'm going to take a walk." Said Heero. "That's fine, be back before lunch O.K.?" said Relena. Heero nodded as he left.  
  
'Why did I even bother telling her, she doesn't really need to know.' Thought Heero as he took a stroll around the garden. It was beautiful outside, the sun was starting to really shine and the garden was just beautiful. The lake was so peaceful and Heero enjoyed it. He never really had time to enjoy the beauty of nature or anything like that before now.  
  
A few hours later it was almost lunchtime and Heero headed back into the mansion. He found Relena and H.J. playing in the playroom and decided to watch. H.J. felt this somehow and turned to look behind him.  
  
"D… Mr. Yuy! I'm so glad you're back. Can you teach me to fight?" begged H.J. Heero nodded slightly, "Maybe later." He answered. "O.K." said H.J.  
  
"Miss, lunch is ready." Said a chief. "Thank you. Heero please join us. We'd be delighted if you did." Said Relena as she got up and headed toward the lunchroom. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd think Heero is actually quite fond of H.J.' smiled Relena as she left.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Said H.J. as he dragged Heero with him. Heero sat at the other end of Relena. 'Did she say yes to that guy?' he wondered at he stared at her. Relena looked up and smiled, "Aren't you going to eat anything Heero?" asked Relena. Heero shook his head, "I'm not hungry." He answered.  
  
H.J. quickly finished his bowl of soup and jumped out of his seat. "O.K. I'm done mommy. Can we please go to the park now?" asked H.J. "Very well." Smiled Relena as she got up. Heero stayed sitting until H.J. grabbed his hands and dragged him out of his chair.  
  
H.J. held onto Relena on the left and Heero on the right. "I guess I should get someone to drive us," said Relena a bit nervous. "No mommy, I want us to walk there, please?" said H.J. doing the puppy face. "O.K." smiled Relena cautiously.  
  
Relena let go of H.J.'s hands and hurried to her room, when she came back, you could hardly recognize her. "Relena?" said Heero. "Sorry Heero. I shouldn't be seen in the public, it attracts too much attention." Apologized Relena as H.J. grabbed her hand again.  
  
When they got to the park, H.J. was busy playing around with other kids. Leaving Heero and Relena standing there, watching him under the tree shade.  
  
"Heero… H.J. really seems fond of you." Said Relena trying to break the silence between them. Heero nodded slightly. "Do, I mean do you fell the same way?" asked Relena hopefully though she wasn't quite sure why.  
  
"He… reminds me of me." Answered Heero as he stared at H.J.'s innocent laughs and smiles. He felt happy just watching H.J. though you really couldn't tell. H.J. was so innocent and vulnerable, just like he was before the training, which was around the age of 2.  
  
Heero had an urge to make sure H.J. wouldn't have to go through anything like that, but he didn't know why. It was like H.J. was someone important in his life but he had forgotten.  
  
Relena smiled, "I noticed. He's so smart too, I don't know where he got that from." Laughed Relena as she thought of Heero being his father. She knew Heero couldn't possibly be the father, but part of her did hope it. She had no idea why, but it felt so right when she did think that.  
  
Heero laughed gently as he watched H.J. roll down the slide and get up so innocently. It was so cute as his friends helped him up and fell down again. Relena stared at Heero, 'He's… he's laughing?' she thought and then smiled.  
  
She had never seen him laugh so warmly before and she was happy that he was finally showing his other side. The sweet, caring side that didn't have to destroy things. The innocent side that made him seems so kawaii.  
  
For the next two weeks, everything went by pretty normal. Relena had to work so Heero got stuck doing babysitting sort of, but he didn't mind that much. He was teaching H.J. math, fighting and things like that.  
  
He became very fond of H.J. and H.J. still thought of Heero as a father. Heero knew that but he wasn't going to say anything about it. H.J. really did want a father or a big brother he could look up to, and Heero filled in that void he felt.  
  
One day, Heero was in Relena's office talking to her about some things, when there was an urgent knock on the door.  
  
"Miss Relena! Miss Relena! H.J. is missing! He's gone!" yelled a bunch of servants. Relena immediately opened the door and let them in.  
  
"We're so sorry Miss, but we don't know where he could be. We looked everywhere and then we found this." Said one of the caretakers of the mansion/kingdom.  
  
Relena quickly grabbed the note and read it.  
  
Miss Relena,  
  
I have taken your son. I warned you, but now you will regret it. Give me $200,000,000 and I shall spare his life, but if you refuse, he will die. Don't call the cops or tell anyone of this. Meet me by the Victoria Lake at mid-night, precisely at the stroke of 12, two days from now.  
  
The Kidnapper  
  
Relena started to cry. Heero took the note from her hands and read it. "Who did this?" asked Heero. "Gordon Hilton." Answered Relena. "I'll get him back." Said Heero as he scrunched up the note and ran out.  
  
'Heero… be careful.' She thought as she wiped away her tears. She couldn't do anything about it because she had a meeting with the high council that afternoon and there was no way to avoid it. She'd fail the chance to finally have true peace if she did.  
  
This chapter isn't very good but please don't flame me if you don't like it very much. Please review, it'd be awesome if you could, thanks for reading! ^-^  
  
Fallen Pheniox 


	2. The Recovery

Hey everyone! Sorry about the last chapter, it was really rushed. Thanks so much for reviewing. You're the best! I hope this chapter isn't that rushed, I'll try to put more details into it. Thanks for your honesty. I know H.J. isn't a good name, but it's an initial for Heero Junior so there isn't really anything I could do about that, sorry. Please enjoy this chapter though!  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Heero ran outside and quickly got into his car. He drove through the crowded streets that were around the Sanq kingdom, as everyone crowded around asking questions about the child. Anyone that came out of the mansion/school was always asked these questions since they most likely saw the child.  
  
Heero ignored them and frustrated got away finally. As soon as he got to the hide out that the other ex-gundam pilots were, he ran into his room and started hacking on the computer.  
  
"Hey Heero ol' buddy! Why are you back so soon, I thought you were going to stay with Miss Relena for the rest of the month." Smiled Duo. "The kid's been kidnapped." Answered Heero simply. "And a guy like you would care why?" asked Duo. Heero ignored him and continued to hack through the profiles on Gordon Hilton.  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting close to that kid?! The kid's got a father! And you're not him." Exclaimed Duo in disbelief. "He doesn't have a father." Said Heero simply, but was not about to admit anything.  
  
Duo sighed, "O.K. Heero, what is it that you want me to do?" asked Duo. "Keep track of what Gordon Hilton does and where he goes for a while and inform me if he's flown back to space. And the names of his partners and employees as well." Said Heero immediately.  
  
"Wha…? Gordon Hilton? But isn't he the chief representative of outer space, why would you suspect him?" asked Duo. "He proposed to Relena." Answered Heero but it didn't come out the way he had meant.  
  
"You mean to tell me, you think it's him because you're jealous?!" asked Duo. "No." answered Heero. "Then what?" asked Duo. "He kidnapped H.J.," answered Heero. "H.J.? So that's the kid's name. Why would you suspect Hilton?" asked Duo. "Relena." Answered Heero.  
  
"O.K. Heero." Answered Duo as he stepped into Heero's room and took over the computer. "Do you think we should tell Quatre and Trowa?" asked Duo. "If we can't handle this." Answered Heero. "Fine with me. Inform Wufei for me." Said Duo with a sigh. 'Anything for your true love huh Heero?' thought Duo silently. Heero walked out of the room and quickly headed toward Wufei's room.  
  
Wufei was meditating so Heero decided not to bother him. He quickly scribbled a note down and left on Wufei's desk. 'H.J. you better be alright.' Thought Heero.  
  
Heero found out where Hilton was staying and headed over to the mansion as fast as he could. He decided not to take the car with him, since it would only cause a racked. When he got there, he snuck pass the security guards and through the open third floor window.  
  
He found out that he was in one of the guest rooms and slowly checked if the coast was clear and then ran out of the room and headed down the hall. He finally came into a room where he heard a voice laughing innocently. The voice belonged to H.J. but there was another person in there as well.  
  
Heero listened as the person inside played with the child. "Come over here H.J. I have another treat for you." Laughed a gentle voice. Heero stood there still for a moment, 'Quatre?' he thought, but he doubt it. He knocked on the door and heard the person inside walk toward the door.  
  
"Heero?" asked Quatre. "Quatre?" asked Heero a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?" asked Quatre. Heero peered into the room and saw Trowa standing in the corner holding H.J.  
  
"Daddy!" yelled H.J. as soon as he saw Heero and jumped out of Trowa's arms and ran up to Heero. Heero looked down at him as he hugged Heero's leg tightly. "I mean Mr. Yuy." Smiled H.J. as he looked up at Heero. Heero lifted H.J. up as H.J. swung his arms tightly around Heero's neck.  
  
"Heero? You're his father? But how?" asked Quatre, Trowa seemed to have the exact same thought in his mind. "I'm not his father." Answered Heero. "But why did he call you 'Daddy'? Asked Quatre. "I've been with him a lot lately." Answered Heero.  
  
Quatre laughed a bit. "How cute." "He's Relena's kid." Added Heero. "Oh. So does this mean you and Relena are…" start Quatre. "No." answered Heero sternly. Trowa smiled but his eyes shone with laughter as Quatre laughed.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" asked Heero. "Mr. Hilton told us to look after him. He said H.J. belonged to a friend of his." Smiled Quatre. "H.J. was kidnapped from Relena." Answered Heero. "But why would Mr. Hilton kidnap Relena's kid?" asked Quatre in confusion.  
  
"Relena did something to upset him. He asked her to marry him two weeks ago but I didn't stay for the answer." Answered Heero. "But why Heero?" asked Quatre. Heero looked down at H.J, who didn't seem so happy anymore.  
  
"Oh, I see." Said Quatre. "I don't want Mr. Hilton to be daddy, he's mean to me." Said H.J. choking on his words and trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his little eyes.  
  
"You know Heero, H.J. looks a lot like you." Said Quatre. Trowa nodded. "Yea, I know." Said Heero. "I want you to be my daddy Mr. Yuy. You're really nice and I like you." Smiled H.J.  
  
Quatre chuckled a bit. Heero looked down at H.J. with a questioning look on his face. H.J. nodded, "I say now you WILL be my daddy." "H.J. Your mother might not agree with that." Said Quatre gently.  
  
"Mommy will agree. She's very nice and she likes Mr. Yuy." Smiled H.J. innocently. Quatre started to laugh and even Trowa couldn't help but to laugh a bit as well. Heero stared at H.J. in shock. His eyes were huge. H.J. giggled.  
  
"Isn't that sweet. H.J.'s so innocent." Laughed Quatre. "Well Heero, you better bring H.J. back to Relena. We'll handle Gordon." Smiled Quatre. Heero nodded as he jumped out of the window with H.J. securely tucked in his arms.  
  
"That was fun, can we do it again?" laughed H.J. when they landed on the ground. Heero nodded slightly and started to run and jumped over the high gate. When they had gotten out of the primacies, Heero put H.J. down beside him and started to walk.  
  
H.J. held onto Heero's hand and walked along side of him. "I liked Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton. They were very nice to me daddy." Smiled H.J. Heero looked down at him, "I'm going to drop you off at you house and then I have to go somewhere." Said Heero. H.J. looked about to burst into tears, "N… no daddy… please d… don't leave me again. I was so lonely and… I love you. Please don't leave mommy a… and me again." Pleaded H.J. as a few tears escaped from his eyes.  
  
Heero wiped away his tears. "I won't." he answered, though he didn't know why. He wasn't leaving H.J. again, but Relena… that was what he would have to leave behind when he starts his missions again. Heero sighed as H.J. wiped the rest of his tears away.  
  
"Daddy wants to leave us and that's why he's sighing right?" asked H.J. Heero shook his head slowly with his eyes closed. H.J. made him feel so soft and unable to do anything against his wishes. H.J. smiled again, "Look daddy! That's our house!" said H.J. happily. Heero felt a bit of discomfort but he nodded at H.J.  
  
When they got inside, Heero decided to make a phone call while H.J. took a shower.  
  
"Hello? Duo?" asked Heero.  
  
* Yup, what's going on Heero? Mr. Hilton's just left, and in a pretty quick hurry too. You think he's after something? * Asked Duo.  
  
"Yea. I just got H.J. back. You can tell Wufei, Trowa and Quatre not to worry about it now."  
  
* Gotcha. Well, see ya when you get back. * Said Duo cheerfully.  
  
"Yea." Said Heero as he hung up and sighed. 'At least there wasn't any killing on this mission.' Heero sighed. "Hi daddy, you want to play now? Mommy's still in that boring meeting." Frowned H.J. Heero shrugged and walked toward the playroom.  
  
Two hours later, Relena's meeting was finally over. "Thank you for your help. I'll take it from here." Said Relena. "We're glad we could help you gain peace Miss. Relena." Smiled one of the men as they left.  
  
Relena sighed and quickly headed toward her room, but on her way, she heard someone that sounded like H.J. 'H.J.? He's back?' thought Relena excitedly as she quickly ran into the playroom. "Heero, you got H.J. back. Thank you so much." Smiled Relena as she went up to H.J. and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Mommy, I want something, can I get this one little thing?" asked H.J. innocently. "Sure, why not? What do you want H.J.?" asked Relena. "I want Mr. Yuy to be my daddy." Smiled H.J. Relena looked up at Heero with pleading eyes. Heero just simply shrugged. "Well H.J. it really just depends on Mr. Yuy. If he wants, you can call him father, but that still doesn't mean he is your father." Smiled Relena nervously. "Thank you mommy! You're the best!" yelled H.J. as he hugged her tightly and then ran over to Heero and hugged him tightly as well.  
  
"Now I'll always have a mommy and daddy." Smiled H.J. "This is the happiest day of my life mommy. Thank you." Said H.J. as he jumped around for joy. Heero looked at him sadly. He knew he wasn't H.J.'s father, but he could let H.J. call him that for a while right?  
  
"Let's all go out for dinner O.K. mommy? We can all go like one big happy family." Smiled H.J. Relena smiled down on him, "O.K. but we have to come back home quick, because I've still got some paper work to handle." "O.K. mommy." Smiled H.J. "Daddy's coming too, right?" asked H.J. "Why don't you go ask him?" smiled Relena. "Daddy, you are coming with us right?" asked H.J. Heero looked at Relena and then H.J. and then gave up and nodded ever so slightly. "Yea!" smiled H.J. as he jumped for joy.  
  
"H.J. Why don't you go to your room and find something nice to wear?" suggested Relena. "O.K. Mommy. I'll be right back." Smiled H.J. happily as he hurried upstairs to his room.  
  
Relena looked up at Heero uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry Heero. H.J…. well, he… he's young and doesn't know how to…" started Relena, unsure of what she wanted to say. "It's O.K.," said Heero simply.  
  
"Thank you Heero. For bringing H.J. back. I was really worried." Said Relena letting out a breath of relief. "He was with Quatre and Trowa." Said Heero. "Huh? What do you mean Heero?" asked Relena. Heero stepped closer to Relena until they were only a few centimeters apart. (Around 30 cm. He he.) "It was Hilton. He gave false information to Quatre and Trowa, but I cleared it up. H.J. wasn't in much danger, but…" said Heero softly, not sure if he should say what he was about to say.  
  
"But what Heero? What is it?" asked Relena with a slight blush because of their closeness. "You are." Answered Heero closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them to find himself staring straight into Relena's eyes.  
  
Her eyes seemed unaffected. 'Doesn't she care?' thought Heero silently. "Why would I be in danger Heero?" asked Relena, whom didn't really seem to care. "Hilton." Answered Heero. "Oh, him. Is he planning to harm H.J.?" asked Relena. Heero shook his head, "Not likely. If he was, he'd have done it by now." Answered Heero. "Then everything's fine." Smiled Relena. 'How could everything be fine? If she doesn't make it out alive, peace would never be obtained. She does know that, doesn't she?' thought Heero in confusion.  
  
"Relena…" whispered Heero softly, staring into her eyes in intensity. He slowly raised his hand and was about to touch her face, though not knowing why. Something in him made him want to be with her so much. His hand was only a few millimeters from her face and Relena just stared at him, not making a movement to stop him, (A/N: Meaning she's accepting it. He he. ^- ^) When H.J. came running down the stairs.  
  
"O.K. Mommy. UI ready." Smiled H.J. Heero quickly took his hand away and turned to look at him. Relena smiled as she glanced at H.J. approvingly. "Did you get dressed yourself?" asked Relena. "Yes mommy. Like always." Smiled H.J.  
  
"I guess we might as well leave now then." Smiled Relena as she walked toward the door. Heero followed from behind, slowly. 'What was I about to do?' he thought silently and confused.  
  
"Daddy! Hurry up!" yelled H.J. Heero looked up and continued walking the same speed, not really caring. "Don't' bother H.J. Mr. Yuy is always like that." Smiled Relena. Heero looked at her a bit offended, not that he cared that much though. "Its daddy, mommy. Not Mr. Yuy." H.J. reminded her. "No, you may call him father, but I personally don't feel comfortable doing so." Said Relena.  
  
Heero and H.J. both gave the exact same questioning look. Relena giggled. "What's so funny mommy?" asked H.J. with a frown as Heero opened the door into the car. "You look so much like Mr. Yuy." Answered Relena getting into the car. H.J. smiled, "That's cause he's daddy!"  
  
Relena looked at Heero uncomfortably. Heero quickly grabbed H.J. into the car and drove off quickly. When they got to the restaurant, no one was there except the staff.  
  
Relena looked around wondering why it was so empty. "Why is it so empty?" asked H.J. all of a sudden. Some of the staffs looked up and saw Relena. One of the waiters came over and bowed.  
  
"Ms. Relena. Welcome to our restaurant. Mr. Hilton has been waiting for you." Said the waiter, as he quickly backed away. Out of nowhere, Hilton appeared. "Yes I have." He smiled. Not a good one though. Heero clenched his fists, but showed no emotions when doing so.  
  
"Why?" asked Relena rudely. "Brought a friend with you I see." Said Hilton ignoring what Relena had just said. "He's not a friend. He's my daddy." Said H.J. a bit offended. "Is he really?" asked Hilton in a bit of a shock. "Well… n-" started Relena but was cut off by Hilton.  
  
"Very well then. Who are you?" asked Hilton walking up to Heero. "This is daddy!" said H.J. angrily. "And your name?" asked Hilton. Heero glared daggers at him, but not giving his name. "His name is of no importance to you." Said Relena sternly. "Is that true? We'll see about that." Said Hilton calmly yet angrily.  
  
Hilton rolled up his sleeves getting ready to fight. "No. Not in front of H.J. Not now, not ever. If peace is to be obtained, fighting should be stopped immediately." Said Relena sternly. "I don't take orders from you. Or anyone else for that matter." Said Hilton.  
  
"Then you're going to start." Said Heero all of a sudden, grabbing Hilton by the neck and carrying him outside, away from H.J. "Heero…" whispered Relena. "Mommy, what's going on?" asked H.J. "Um… they're just going to use the uh… washroom." Lied Relena. "But why'd they go outside then? The washrooms inside, aren't they?" asked H.J. "Right. Let's order then." Said Relena sitting at a table and changing the subject.  
  
1 While outside  
  
"What the big deal!" yelled Hilton, more like choked though, since Heero was holding his neck so tightly. Heero glared at him angrily. There was fire in his eyes. Or was that jealousy and anger?  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Please R+R. I'll try to send in the third chapter sooner next time. Bye!!! ^-^  
  
Fallen Pheniox 


	3. Strong feelings

Hey everyone! This is a chapter update on Deep at Heart. I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapters and I hope this one will meet your expectations. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks! Enjoy!!!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Hilton stared into Heero's blazing eyes. Afraid of what Heero could do to him, but he tried to hide his fear.  
  
"Look, maybe we could work something out. I'll give you all the money you want." Offered Hilton, but Heero tightened his grip, ignoring the deal.  
  
"Stop this immediately!" yelled Relena out of nowhere. Heero turned to face Relena, but he kept his eyes glued on Hilton.  
  
"Let him go Heero. Please. H.J. has wandered into the washroom inside looking for you, and when he comes back out, I'm hoping that he won't see any of this." Said Relena in a softer and gentler voice. Heero glared at Hilton but finally let him go. Hilton grabbed onto his throat, taking deep breaths.  
  
"I hope to never see you again Hilton." Said Relena as she walked back into the restaurant. Heero stayed outside for a while, waiting until Hilton finally walked out of sight, and then slowly he walked back into the restaurant.  
  
Relena waited silently as Heero approached the table. "Sit down Heero." Said Relena with her eyes closed. She patted the spot next to her. Heero slightly hesitated at first, but he sat down next to her anyways.  
  
"Heero?" Relena whispered as she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Heero looked at her "Hmmm?" "Heero, why did you want to fight Hilton? I could have simply talked things over with him. I'm sure that if I was given the chance to-" started Relena, but she was interrupted.  
  
"Relena…" said Heero softly as he placed a hand on Relena's hand and shook his head slightly with his eyes closed. The corners of his mouth seemed to have formed a slight smile, though with Heero, you couldn't really tell.  
  
"There's no point trying to have a conversation with him. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He's already proven that." Said Heero. "But how are you so sure?" asked Relena. "That's what he has done during the past, and he's not about to change his tactics now." Said Heero starring straight into Relena's eyes intensely.  
  
Just then, "Mommy! Daddy! Guess who I met in the washroom?" smiled H.J. as he ran up to Heero and Relena. Heero took his hand from Relena as they both turned to face H.J.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Relena. "I met Mr. Winner and Barton in there. They were also with another other guy. He had long brown hair, and he's really nice too. His name is Mr. Maxwell." Smiled H.J.  
  
"Why would they be in there?" asked Relena facing Heero. Heero shrugged and quickly got up. "Where are you going Daddy?" asked H.J. Heero looked down at H.J. and knelt down in front of him, so that H.J. wouldn't have to keep starring up at him.  
  
"I'm just going to check something out." Answered Heero as he quickly got up again and headed toward the washroom.  
  
While inside the washroom.  
  
"You think he knows?" asked Duo. "Probably." Said Trowa simply. "Well, what are we going to do?" asked Duo calmly. "Let's just wait and see what happens." Smiled Quatre.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Heero as he walked into the washroom. "We wanted to grab a bite." Smiled Duo. "All the way out here?" asked Heero in disbelief. "We won't lie to you Heero. We came to check on how you and Relena were doing." Answered Quatre timidly. "Why?" asked Heero, though he pretty much knew the answer to that question himself.  
  
"H.J.'s a great kid isn't he?" smiled Duo slyly as he tried to change the subject. Heero nodded slightly, unsure if that was meant to be a question. "He's really cute." Smiled Quatre. "Forget that! He looks like Heero!" said Duo. "And I finally got to meet him."  
  
Heero turned around and was about to walk back out, "Where are you going?" asked Duo. "Relena and H.J. is waiting for me." Answered Heero. "It's always the girl." Sighed Duo after Heero had left.  
  
"Why? Isn't that a good thing? Relena's the one. She's the answer to everything inside Heero. I think she'll be able to get through him." Said Quatre. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just that… if what happened outside is the cause of her, well… it could happen again." Said Duo. "Heero can control his actions. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. The best thing we can do, is leave him alone." Said Trowa. "Fine." Sighed Duo in defeat, but inside he was thinking the exact opposite.  
  
1 While back with H.J. and Relena  
  
"Daddy, what do you want to eat?" asked H.J. whom was sitting across from Relena.  
  
Heero stared at H.J. for a second and thought about it, then finally he answered, "I'm leaving. I'm not going to eat anything."  
  
H.J.'s smiling face soon turned into a teary one, "But you said… you said you weren't going to leave us again. Daddy, you promised." Sobbed H.J. Heero shook his head, "I'm going back to your place, I'm not leaving." H.J. lightened up, "Yea! Daddy's not leaving! But can't you please stay and eat with us?" asked H.J. doing a puppy face. Heero looked over at Relena and she smiled at him, as if telling him to stay.  
  
Heero nodded slowly and then took a seat next to Relena. "What would you like to have Heero?" asked Relena turning to look at him. "Nothing. I'm not hungry." Answered Heero. "You haven't eaten anything all day. Are you sure you're not hungry? If it's us that's making you uncomfortable to eat, then we'll just leave and go home." Said Relena in a concerned voice. She didn't want Heero to starve to death.  
  
Heero looked over at H.J. and sighed seeing H.J.'s unhappy pout. "I'm just not hungry." Answered Heero again. "Would you at least want a cup of water?" asked Relena. Heero looked at her concerned face and finally nodded. He didn't want to make Relena worried about him or anything; she had bigger things to worry about.  
  
Relena smiled and then turned to H.J. "What would you like?" she asked. "I want whatever Daddy's having." Smiled H.J. Relena turned to look at Heero; she had a pleading look on her face. Heero sighed, "You order for me." He said finally.  
  
"O.K." smiled Relena in relief. She raised her hand up and a waiter came over. "What would you like to have Miss?" asked the waiter. "We'd like to have this and this and this thank you." Smiled Relena showing the waiter the food on the menu. The waiter quickly walked away.  
  
Heero sat still with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He was trying to think about what Hilton could be up to, and the different possible possibilities that Hilton would do, when Relena interrupted. She tapped Heero on the shoulder and motioned him to look over at H.J.  
  
H.J. was sitting still with his eyes closed and arms crossed too. Relena smiled at the cute sight. Heero stared at H.J. with a blank expression. The waiter came back with three plates of food and two cups of tea and one cup of coke.  
  
"Thank you." smiled Relena, but when she saw who the waiter was, her smile disappeared and was replaced by a shocked expression. Heero looked up at the waiter.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing here?" smiled Relena when she had gotten over the surprise of seeing him. Duo shrugged, "So what are you and Heero doing here, and H.J.?" smiled Duo. "Eating." Answered Heero simply. "I guess that was pretty obvious huh?" smiled Duo nervously with a hand behind his head.  
  
"Duo, would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Relena. Duo hesitated for a moment but then agreed and sat next to H.J. "Hi Mr. Maxwell." Smiled H.J. "Hey kid." Smiled Duo.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing here anyways? I never expected you to work here." Said Relena. "I'm not working here. I just volunteered to bring the food over." Answered Duo with a shrug. "Why don't you order something to eat?" smiled Relena. "Don't bother." Said Heero quickly as he pushed his dish to Duo.  
  
"Heero, aren't you going to eat that?" asked Duo in surprise. "No." answered Heero. "So you're actually being generous to me?" smiled Duo slyly. Heero got up from his seat and started heading toward the door, "Where are you going?" asked Relena. Heero ignored her question and just continued out the door, he needed time to think, and that meant without Duo hanging around.  
  
Duo shrugged and pushed Heero's dish away from him, "Don't' bother asking. He's probably just taking a stroll. He always does when he has to clear his mind up a bit."  
  
Relena looked at him questioningly. "How do you know? Where have you guys been for so long?" asked Relena bursting with questions. "I know cause he's my friend Miss Relena." Answered Duo. "You can just call me Relena." Said Relena. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, why did Daddy go?" asked H.J. tugging on Duo's sleeve. Duo looked down at him, "Daddy?" he asked in disbelief. "You mean this is Heero's kid? But I thought…when… what… how did this-" started Duo. "No, no, you don't understand. H.J. doesn't really have a father, and Heero seemed like his father, so he just started calling him that." Answered Relena quickly. "Oh, I see." Said Duo in relief.  
  
"So how has it been going? You know, with all the politics and things." Said Duo. H.J. groaned as Duo said that. "What's wrong kid?" asked Duo looking down at H.J.  
  
"I hate politics. Mommy never has a lot of time to herself so then she doesn't spend much time with me. I'm just glad I know daddy now." Smiled H.J. sweetly. Duo nodded slowly, lost for words, as Relena just smiled sadly.  
  
"So have you heard word from your brother yet?" asked Duo with a slight yawn. "No, I haven't. We haven't spoken since AC 196, nor have we seen each other." Sighed Relena. (A/N: It's after the endless waltz basically.)  
  
"Oh, I see." Said Duo, not sure if he should tell her anything. "What's wrong Mommy, you look sad." Said H.J. looking up at Relena with sad eyes. "It's nothing, really H.J." smiled Relena. "Well… if you… do you still want to see your brother?" asked Duo nervously.  
  
"I suppose so. Do you know where he is?" asked Relena. Duo nodded, "He's been… doing things here and there. Our jobs keep us in touch with one another. He's been… busy but he's not lonely or anything. He's still got Miss Noin helping him with the missions… I mean, his assignments." Said Duo.  
  
"Where is he right now? Is he here on earth or in outer space?" asked Relena as H.J. looked on in confusion. "He's somewhere, but I can't tell you that." Said Duo firmly. Relena knew she wouldn't get anything out of him, so she left it at that with a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Mommy? Who are you and Mr. Maxwell talking about?" asked H.J. "We're talking about your uncle Milliardo, you should know him. He's your mother's brother." Smiled Duo. "Mommy has a brother? Yeah! I want to meet him!" smiled H.J. excitedly.  
  
"Sorry kid, but that ain't gonna happen." Said Duo starring down at the table. "Why?" asked H.J. with a slight pout on his face. "He's… busy." Said Duo as he got up from his seat. "Where are you going Duo?" asked Relena. "I'm going to find Heero and then I'm going back." Said Duo as he headed for the door.  
  
"Wait Duo, perhaps you'd like to stay with us, I mean at the kingdom." Blurted Relena before she could stop herself. "I think I'll take that offer, well, see you around." Smiled Duo mischievously, as he walked out the door. He had other things in mind. He was going to make Heero regret the day he ever met the great destroyer.  
  
2 Somewhere on Earth  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft was sitting in a bar talking to a secret source of information.  
  
"So what you're trying to say is that it's in the Sanq Kingdom?" asked Milliardo. The stranger nodded, "But it hasn't been confirmed. Our resources say that is the most likely place where they can hide a thing that big, but it's almost impossible they could've snuck in without being noticed. So that's where you come in, you'll have to go there yourself, or tell someone else to." Said the guy. "I'll keep in touch then." Said Milliardo as he got up and went outside.  
  
"You O.K. Zechs?" asked Noin. (A/N: I'm going to use the shorter form of their names instead.) "Yea." Sighed Zechs, "Are you sure you want to come along?" asked Zechs. "Really Zechs, I've told you before, please don't make me repeat myself." Said Noin as Zechs nodded. Noin leaned over and gave Zechs a peck on the cheek before she started to drive off.  
  
If Milliardo wasn't himself, he would have kissed her back, but his mind was clouded so he just stiffened up. "Zechs, you've got to loosen up a little. What would Miss Relena say if she saw you all tensed up?" smiled Noin. Zechs decided to ignore that question.  
  
"Have you heard news of Miss Relena's kid?" asked Noin after a moment of silence. "What are you talking about Noin?" asked Zechs. Noin smiled, as she seemed to have gotten his attention.  
  
"Well, the newspaper say she has a kid that five years old right now." Answered Noin. "What?! But how? When did this happen?" yelled Zechs in shock, as he practically jumped out of his seat.  
  
"I'm not sure, no one knows exactly. So what are you going to do about the mission now Zechs, now that you have a nephew." Smiled Noin as she teased Zechs a bit. "I'll let Heero handle this one, I heard he's over there right now." Answered Zechs as he tried to clam down. 'Maybe it's Heero's kid. Highly impossible though.' Thought Zechs. If there was one guy he'd prefer his little sister with, it'd definitely be Heero.  
  
"Zechs, the only reason you don't want to go on this one, is because you're afraid aren't you? Afraid what she'd think and the kid." Asked Noin as she speed up. "No, I just think I shouldn't be bothering about it right now." Said Zechs simply, though he knew Noin was right. "You really are a bad liar you know Zechs." Said Noin as she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Noin! Watch out!" yelled Zechs as a car drove toward them and nearly killed them both. Noin swerved to the side as quickly as she could, but as she did she hit her head on the glass.  
  
When everything came to a stop, Zechs slowly got up and opened his eyes. He turned to see if Noin was O.K. but what he saw was Noin was starting to bleed at the side of her head. He quickly got out of the car that was now crushed and ripped opened the broken car door that was hanging loosely on Noin's side.  
  
'Please let her be alright.' Thought Zechs as he carried Noin out of the car. "Noin, wake up, are you all right?" asked Zechs as he put her feet on the ground and tried to help her stand. Noin opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at Zechs weakly. "I'm alright Zechs, just a scratch on the head." Smiled Noin, but her right leg seemed to be injured.  
  
"No, you're not alright. I'm going to get you to a hospital, can you move?" asked Zechs with concern slipping into his voice. "Yea." Said Noin as she took a step forward with the help of Zechs but fell down slightly as Zechs held onto her tightly.  
  
Zechs put her onto his back as she rested her head. "I'm really fine Zechs." Urged Noin. Zechs ignored her as he carried her through the doors of the nearest hospital. The doctors put her onto a stretcher and carried her into an examining room to make sure she didn't break her leg or anything. A few moments later, a doctor came out and smiled at Zechs.  
  
"She's going to be fine sir. She's just sprained her ankle pretty bad and her cut isn't very deep, but we've put a cast on her leg, so that it'd heal sooner before she decides to walk. She kept saying she was fine through the whole examination." Said the doctor.  
  
"Yea, well, thanks." Said Zechs as he went into the room Noin was in. "I told I was fine." Smiled Noin as Zechs just smirked at her. "And I didn't believe you." Zechs took a seat next to her as he held onto her hand. "I think you should sit this one out, I'll handle it on my own alright?" asked Zechs.  
  
"I told you to let me help you Zechs, and I'm not going to sit one out because of some minor injuries." Said Noin stubbornly as Zechs began to laugh slightly.  
  
3 Back with Relena  
  
"O.K. H.J. We have to go back home now. I have paperwork to do." Smiled Relena as she paid a waiter. "O.K. mommy, but is daddy going to be home? I want daddy to read me a bed time story." Laughed H.J. playfully. "Well, you're going to have to ask him won't you?" smiled Relena as she called over a cab and they drove back to the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
4 On Heero's stroll  
  
Heero sat on a bench as he starred into the lake in front of him. 'Maybe I should just leave. The only reason I came here in the first place was…' thought Heero, but he really didn't know the reason, or at least he didn't want to. Deep down he knew what he felt and what was happening to him, but he tried to cover it up. He had always said to follow your emotions, but how could he say that, when he was doing the exact opposite. Well, not quite, he still wasn't sure what he felt.  
  
"Hey Heero! Out for a stroll again I see. So what's going on between you and Relena?" yelled Duo in a taunting way as he ran over to Heero cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" asked Heero, making sure all emotions and confusion he had in him was taken out of his voice. "Eh, nothing much. I knew you'd be here. So what's troubling you this time? I know it's nothing to do with a mission, so it must be the kid and Relena!" said Duo in sarcasm. Heero shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Oh come one buddy, why don't you tell your best friend all about your girl problems?" asked Duo with a mischievous smile on his face. "You're not my best friend." Said Heero in a dull tone. Duo shrugged as he urged on, "So what about the kid?" he asked. Heero ignored him and got up from his seat. "Where are you going now?" asked Duo impatiently. Heero continued to walk as Duo shrugged and decided to tell him about his stay later on when he got there.  
  
About an hour later, Heero arrived back at the Sanq kingdom. He slowed down slightly as he walked into the playroom which H.J.'s voice could be heard from.  
  
"Daddy!" yelled H.J. happily as he ran up to Heero and gave him a big hug. Heero looked down at him and then turned to look around, sensing that someone was watching. His eyes slowly landed on Relena who had a warming smile on her face. "Hello." Smiled Relena. Heero just nodded his head, acknowledging her existence.  
  
"Daddy! Can you read me a bedtime story?!" asked H.J. excitedly as he let go of Heero and started jumping up and down. "I never had my daddy read me a story before and other people's voices don't sound right." Said H.J. with a pout. Heero looked at him curiously but finally nodded, making H.J. more hyper than he already was.  
  
"Now H.J. why don't you go take a shower first? Mr. Yuy and I need to talk for a while." Smiled Relena. "O.K. Mommy, but remember, he's daddy." Smiled H.J. as he obediently skipped up the stairs. Heero turned to look at Relena.  
  
"Heero, uh… Duo will be staying here for a while if that's alright." Said Relena nervously as she looked down. Heero shrugged, "It's your place." He said simply and Relena frowned slightly at his response but looked up smiling. Just then, there came a phone call and a butler came over to Relena, giving her the phone. Relena went into the living room and started to talk on the phone.  
  
"Yes, this is Relena Peacecraft. No, I don't believe… yes, but… no, no, please. You have to understand what state you're… no wait!" said Relena as her voice started to panic. A sob escaped from her lips as she tried to hold onto her tears. Heero hearing her soft sobs went into the living room.  
  
She was sitting on a dark blue couch with the phone still in her hand and tears threatening to fall past her eyelids. Heero looked at her with slight concern coursing through his features, though inside he was more concerned than that. "What is it?" asked Heero in a soft tone as he stepped up in front of her. Relena looked up at him but slowly looked down and turned away, putting away the phone and quickly wiping her tears. Heero sat beside her so that she could face him at eye level but she just turned yet again and looked away. She didn't feel like telling Heero, nor anyone else, she just wanted to keep everything to herself.  
  
Heero quickly grabbed her by the shoulders with such strength and speed; Relena snapped her head back to face him. Before she could look away again so that he wouldn't see her tears, he touched the tip of her chin ever so gently, staring into her eyes so intensely it made her feel slightly weak and her heart beating quicker.  
  
"Relena, tell me." Heero whispered as his heart began to pound a little faster. He tried to hide every look of worry and concern unsuccessfully. "Heero… Gordon Hilton, he…" started Relena as she closed her eyes tightly, thinking over the conversation. Heero dropped his hand from her chin and down to her hands, urging her to continue.  
  
Relena opened her eyes again, "Look, a few weeks ago, Gordon had asked me to marry him, but I refused," explained Relena as Heero nodded his head slightly, "He has threatened to take H.J. away for good if I don't… If I don't marry him, I've got another month left before the wedding, if I want to see H.J. alive or if I ever want to see peace prevail that is." Said Relena painfully as one tear escaped her eyes.  
  
Heero stared at her, speechlessly at first, making both of them feel uncomfortable. But then he spoke softly, "What are you going to do then?" asked Heero, though he already knew the truth. "I don't have any other choice." Relena said as strongly as she could. Then she smiled sadly at Heero, "H.J. really liked you as his father. Even if you really weren't." She said.  
  
Heero tightened his grip on Relena's hands as he lowered his head slowly down to hers. Relena stared at him, slightly shocked but closed her eyes as Heero's lips finally made contact with her own. Brushing slightly as she took a sharp intake of air. Tears flowing gently down her cheeks.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! I'm done! Can you read me a story now daddy?" yelled H.J. excitedly as he ran into the playroom. Hearing H.J. Heero quickly backed away from Relena and dropped her hands, before the kiss had barely begun. He got up and walked away from her as Relena stared at him leave, then slowly she got up as well and walked into the playroom.  
  
"There you are Mommy and Daddy! I was wondering where you went. Can Mommy tuck me in? Daddy's going to read me a story." smiled H.J. innocently. Relena nodded and smiled sadly at him. She knew she'd have to tell H.J. sooner or later, that his new father was going to be none other than the man he despised.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Hey everyone! I'll end it there. Sorry for not updating lately, but I'll try harder. I have a lot of homework to do cause, anyways; there will be a lot more Zechs and Noin moments as we go on with this story. I hope you enjoyed the story so far even. Well, review and I promise to upload the next chapters sooner, if I get reviews k? So please R+R. Bye! ^-^ Hehe  
  
Fallen pheniox 


	4. Bedtime Legends?

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, I know I promised to update sooner, I'm not sure if this is or not, but homework really gets in the way a lot. Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me, and I hope this chapter meets your expectations as well. Well, enjoy!  
  
________________________________________  
  
Deep at Heart: Chapter four: Bedtime… legend?  
  
H.J. ran up the stairs to his room and jumped onto his bed, "Come on Mommy and Daddy! I'm already here!" yelled H.J. happily as Relena and Heero entered the room. Relena walked up H.J.'s bed and sat down on it, gently tucking H.J. into bed.  
  
"Mommy, what story is Daddy going to tell me?" asked H.J., who couldn't seem to get the cheerful little smile off his face. Relena just couldn't break it to him.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask him about it?" asked Relena softly as H.J. looked up at Heero.  
  
Heero stared at H.J. for a while before he diverted his gaze, he wasn't sure about it. Relena sighed and got up.  
  
"Where are you going Mommy?" asked H.J.  
  
"Nowhere H.J. I'm just going to get a book and tell Heero to read it to you," smiled Relena.  
  
"It's Daddy, Mommy," said H.J.  
  
Relena shook her head as a smile crept onto her face, "No H.J. he's not my Daddy."  
  
H.J. pouted, "Mommy! That's not what I meant!"  
  
Relena quickly walked over to one of the shelves in H.J.'s room and grabbed out a book, then walked back and passed it to Heero, who sighed slightly; much to Relena's surprise.  
  
"Come sit next to me daddy," smiled H.J.  
  
Heero obeyed and sat on the bed next to H.J. then looked down at the book he was going to read to H.J. It was Legends of the war after colony 195. He looked up at Relena curiously, as Relena smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Trowa Barton, he's a skilled fighter behind his gundam Heavyarms, people says he hides behind a mask and they're not just talking about his hair. During the battles, a fellow gundam pilot was taken controlled by the zero system. Trowa sacrificed his life, but luckily he had not died, but he did have a memory lose. Forgetting everything he ever knew and loved, he traveled alone until he met someone in the rain, where his normal life was suppose to begin," Heero paused and looked at H.J.  
  
H.J. looked interested and concerned, "Daddy, is that about… Mr. Barton?" asked H.J. Heero looked at Relena and then looked back at H.J. then nodded.  
  
H.J. looked ready to cry. "But he's fine now, everything is fine now," said Relena quickly, Heero nodded then continued on with the book. Then he got to the description of himself,  
  
"And last but not least, Heero Yuy, or so everyone thought. His real name is Odin Low Junior, son of Odin Low. He was set on a journey as a gundam pilot, to protect the colonies. When he landed on the Earth, he was met by an unexpected surprise, where he met Relena Dorlian, now known as Relena Peacecraft. He is the perfect soldier and has been undefeatable as far as people know. Most people think he is the leader that leaded the Gundam Pilots to victory and gave peace. As Quatre Winner had quoted before, ' Heero Yuy is the heart of outer space.' Whether this is true or not, has not been confirmed. Some question the possibility that maybe he has fallen in love with none other than Relena Peacecraft," Heero stopped reading and looked up at Relena, who seemed as surprised as he was by that sentence, as H.J. started to giggle.  
  
Did she know that part was in here? Thought Heero.  
  
Relena turned a deep shade of crimson as she looked away and walked out the door, "Good night, I'll be going to bed now," she said quickly.  
  
Just then, "Hi there, Relena! How ya doing? Hope I'm not too late, wanted to see something, so where am I staying? I wouldn't mind sharing with Heero," asked Duo as loudly as he could, making sure Heero had heard him.  
  
"Well, follow me, and no, I don't think that would be needed, you'll have your own room," smiled Relena.  
  
"Relena! Are you hot or what?!" yelled Duo almost too loudly as he walked down the stairs. Heero nearly fell off H.J.'s bed at the comment. What the heck is he DOING? Thought Heero.  
  
"Wha…? Um… pardon Duo?" asked Relena politely.  
  
"I didn't mean it as in you're hot, hot. I just meant are you warm, hot. I would never try to STEAL you away from HEERO!" yelled Duo, up the stairs.  
  
"Um… Duo? H.J. is trying to go to bed right now, and it would be great if you would keep it down," whispered Relena.  
  
"SURE Relena! You don't have to be afraid though, I KNOW you TWO are PERFECT TOGETHER! So when did you two start DATING?!" said Duo a bit softer, but loud enough so that Heero could hear him.  
  
H.J. quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs; "Mr. Maxwell!" smiled H.J. as he wrapped his arms around Duo's leg. Duo picked him up and smiled, "Hi there, H.J."  
  
Heero walked down the stairs and quickly got over to H.J.'s side. "Duo," said Heero as he nodded his head.  
  
"Heero," said Duo in the same manner. "Daddy was reading me a story," smiled H.J.  
  
"That's uh… different, but nice," smiled Duo as he looked at Heero surprisingly. Heero shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Oh, Heero, you know Zechs has been on a uh… trip with Noin, well, they say it's here and that you should and probably the best suited for the job. You think you can handle it?" asked Duo.  
  
Heero nodded, "Come on, you can help," said Heero as he turned around to go to the kitchen where he thought Duo and him might have some privacy.  
  
"What are they talking about Mommy?" asked H.J.  
  
"It's… uh nothing, just some trip, vacation thing," said Relena.  
  
"Is Daddy leaving?" asked H.J. "No, he isn't, I don't think so," smiled Relena as she picked up H.J. and carried him back to his room.  
  
"Why here?" asked Heero.  
  
"Maybe everyone thinks it's the least likely place for them to hide, but we don't even know who they are then. They could be any butler or anyone here," said Duo.  
  
"I'll check it out, and since you'll be staying here, you can keep me informed and take care of H.J.," said Heero.  
  
"Fine by me, but what about Quatre and everyone?" asked Duo.  
  
"Tell them about it, we might need some help. From what I can gather, Zechs thinks it's pretty big," said Heero as he left the kitchen and walked back upstairs.  
  
That night, when everyone else in the household was asleep, Heero snuck out of his bedroom and walked down to the living room, where there was a nice fire going. Heero sat on the couch facing the fire and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
'Why now?' thought Heero.  
  
"Heero?" whispered a voice from behind him. Heero turned around to see who it was, though he pretty much already knew.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Relena as she wiped her eyes tiredly. "What are you doing here?" asked Heero.  
  
"I asked you first Heero," Relena smiled, as she took a seat next to him. Heero shrugged carelessly.  
  
"What was it? I mean about what you and Duo talked about, how bad is it? Can I help?" asked Relena.  
  
"Stay out of it," said Heero sternly as his eyes seemed to tense up slightly.  
  
"But Heero…" whispered Relena softly. Heero could hear the hurt in her voice but he decided it was best not to do anything about it. They silent for a while, both were facing the blazing fire.  
  
Heero stared at Relena from the corner of his eye. The fire seemed to cast a baring shadow across her features with such intensity and warmth with the heavenly light reflecting off her honey blond hair. He quickly shifted his eyes back to the fire, "Relena…" he started.  
  
"What is it Heero?" asked Relena as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Could you give me a list of everyone who works for you here?" asked Heero.  
  
"Sure Heero, but why do you need them?" asked Relena.  
  
"It's nothing you have to worry about Relena. You still have to think about Hilton and everything else," said Heero.  
  
"It has everything to do with me Heero, you're asking for a list of everyone who works for ME here. I can take care of myself and make my own decisions; I don't need your protection. Heero, I can help you, if you just give me a chance, please…" said Relena.  
  
Heero turned to look at her, forgetting everything he had decided earlier, he put a hand her face as he lowered himself to her. Feeling her lips against his, he could feel her sharp intakes of breath and the smell of her hair. The feeling of warmth burning in him that he had never felt before. She cared about him, she really did. He never felt that before, his whole life was all about wars and peace. No one had made him feel the way she did, and no one ever would.  
  
Relena slowly wrapped her arms around Heero's neck as she felt his arms slide around her waist. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest, she was almost positive that Heero could hear it. The feeling that flowed through her was more heavenly then anything she had ever felt or known. Right there and then, she knew what heaven felt like, and she was willing to give anything to make sure it stayed that way.  
  
1 Somewhere on earth  
  
"Noin, you sure you're all right?" asked Zechs as wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine Zechs, I really am," smiled Noin as she limped down the hall.  
  
"I think you should just stay here for a while Noin," said Zechs.  
  
"No! I'm fine! Zechs, please…" whispered Noin as she continued on. Suddenly she tripped and almost fell, but Zechs put a hard grip on her.  
  
"I doubt that Noin, you're not THAT great of an actress you know?" smiled Zechs as he got a better hold of her arm, which was hanging limply around his shoulder.  
  
"And you are?" asked Noin with a slight smile.  
  
"Better than you," smiled Zechs.  
  
"You think way to highly of yourself, you know that?" asked Noin.  
  
"Only when I'm around you," said Zechs with a smile. His eyes shone with slight amusement.  
  
"Get that stupid look off your face Zechs, that wasn't funny," said Noin.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be funny Noin," smiled Zechs.  
  
"Hey, do you think that Heero got your message?" asked Noin all of a sudden.  
  
"Probably, I told Duo Maxwell to deliver that for me," said Zechs.  
  
"Then I'd doubt Heero knows," said Noin.  
  
"Why?" asked Zechs in confusion.  
  
"Duo isn't exactly the most trustworthy and loyal guy around," answered Noin.  
  
"Well I'm sure he got it to Heero, and you should stop worrying about that and start worrying about yourself," said Zechs sternly.  
  
"Yes sir," Noin tried to salute Zechs, but then she just collapsed in his arms. She was getting really tired.  
  
"Noin, just go back to your room and get some sleep, tomorrow you can do whatever you want," said Zechs.  
  
"You promise?" asked Noin tiredly.  
  
"Yes, I promise. And remind me to kill Relena when I see her again," smiled Zechs in a joking way.  
  
"Why?" asked Noin.  
  
"For giving me a nephew," answered Zechs simply as Noin smiled at him.  
  
"Come on, I know you like kids. Why don't you go visit her, you can meet your nephew then," suggested Noin.  
  
"Talk tomorrow, get your sleep now," ordered Zechs as he helped her back into her room.  
  
2 Sanq Kingdom  
  
Just then, there was a high-pitched scream. Heero quickly backed away from Relena and looked up. Hearing exactly where the scream had come from, Heero got up and ran upstairs in H.J.'s room.  
  
Relena followed Heero up, hoping beyond hope, that nothing was wrong.  
  
Heero quickly opened the door to H.J.'s room; there was no one there, just a plain dark room. Heero quickly walked up to H.J. whom was sweating. He gently lifted up the covers, and to his surprise, he saw blood.  
  
"Daddy?" whispered H.J. weakly.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Please review! I update faster that way remember? ^_~ * Wink, wink * Sorry for not updating in a long time like I said before, I really am. I'll try harder next time. I hope it met all your expectations and didn't gross you out or anything. Well, R&R! Bye!  
  
Fallen pheniox 


	5. The DNA Testing

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a month, my computer Internet access was reconfigured. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of the story. I do not own anything you recognize here, and enjoy!

_______________________________________

Last time on Deep at Heart 

Heero quickly opened the door to H.J.'s room; there was no one there, just a plain dark room. Heero quickly walked up to H.J. whom was sweating. He gently lifted up the covers, and to his surprise, he saw blood.

"Daddy?" whispered H.J. weakly.

Deep at Heart: Chapter five: The DNA Testing 

"What happened?" asked Heero, as his worry was unmasked and concern was shown over his face.

"There was a… a woman, she…" H.J. started, but suddenly he fainted. 

"H.J.!" yelled Relena as she entered the room. "HEERO! What happened?" yelled Relena urgently.

"Get him to the hospital first, he's lost a lot of blood," said Heero quickly as he tried to hide his concern and worry, with his emotionless mask.

Relena nodded as she ran toward the phone and dialed the emergency number. No sooner had that happened, a sound or sirens were heard in the distance and H.J. was hurried to the hospital. Relena stayed in the ambulance with H.J. while Heero went to get Duo, for no reason in particular. He was just a bit confused and trying to make an excuse of delaying his trip to the hospital, by looking for Duo.

"He WHAT?!" yelled Duo in panic as he jumped out of his bed.

"Didn't you hear him scream?" asked Heero.

"No!" yelled Duo as he quickly put on his black shirt and headed toward the door with Heero.

"You weren't trained correctly, were you?" asked Heero with an eyebrow raised. As a Gundam pilot, you were trained to be alert at all times, and not hearing a loud scream like that was just impossible.

"Wha…? Look, that poor kid is hurt right now, and all you can say is 'you weren't trained correctly, were you?!' What about something like, don't worry kid, daddy's coming!" yelled Duo, throwing his arms into the air as he got into Heero's car.

Heero quickly stepped onto the gas petal as the speed started to rise. Soon they were way pass the speed limit.

"Aren't you afraid to get arrested?" asked Duo as he held onto his seatbelt tightly, his knuckles turning white from holding on so hard.

Heero ignored him as he looked up in the rear mirror; luckily, there were no police cars or anything. 

When they got to the parking lot, Heero and Duo got out of the car and hurried to the counter.

"Which room is H.J. Peacecraft in?" asked Duo.

"Are you his parent or relative of any sort?" asked the lady at the counter.

"No, I'm not. But look at my friend here. He could be his father," answered Duo.

"So is that a yes or a no sir?" asked the lady.

"YES! YES!" yelled Duo, who couldn't careless what kind of glare Heero was giving him at the moment. 

"Room A154 sir, his room is right around the corner. But he's in the emergency room sir for now, so you won't be able to go visit him," said the lady at the counter.

"THANK YOU!" yelled Duo as he grabbed Heero and ran toward the emergency room. When they reached the front door, they heard a sound. Duo turned around and saw that it was Relena. 

"Uh… look at the time!" Duo started.

"It's 3:45am," Heero interrupted.

"Exactly! Time to eat! Gotta go! See you around Heero ol' buddy!" said Duo quickly as he ran off around the corner.

Heero turned and saw Relena, whom seemed pretty messed up. Her face was slightly red; her hair was sticking out in some places. Her face with unhidden worry as loss of hope filled her eyes.  

Heero took a seat next to her and looked away for a while, unsure of what to do. After a while he gently rested his hand on top of hers. He was about to say something when…

"Do you… do you think H.J. will be all right?" asked Relena with motherly concern written all over her. She might not know how she had gotten H.J., but no matter what; he was still her son.

Heero stayed silent for a while, but finally he came up with a reply that wouldn't bring her hopes down, "We can't be certain, Relena. If he's strong, then he will. If he isn't, then…" Heero trailed off. If he finished his sentence, it'd probably only make things worse.

"What do you think Heero?" asked Relena looking up at him.

Heero looked at her and then looked away again, he thought for a moment and then just shrugged.

************************

Duo quickly stopped by the lady at the counter once again and looked at her nametag.

"Uh… Miss Rita, could you do a favor for me?" asked Duo.

"And what would that be, sir?" asked Rita.

"Call me Duo," said Duo.

"Very well… Duo, you may call me Rita. What was the favor you asked of?" asked Rita.

"Well, two of my friends are really close you see. One friend has a kid that looks like my other friend. But they've never spoken to each other in a long time nor have they made any contact. I would like a DNA testing done on the kid, to see if my friend might be the kid's father. Is that all right?" asked Duo.

"I guess so, if your FRIENDS allow it to be done," said Rita.

"Thank you then, they allow. Trust me, they do," Duo lied. He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to waste time asking, especially if the outcome was a no.

"Very well then, what would this child's name be, Duo?" asked Rita.

"His name is H.J. Peacecraft. His first name stands for something, I just haven't bothered to ask yet. He's in the emergency room at the moment, so he might have lost to much blood to do the DNA testing, but if you could get the results as soon as possible, it'd be great," said Duo quickly.

"I'll get it as soon as possible and notify you," said Rita.

"No, notify them first. It's Relena Peacecraft and the person with her," said Duo.

"Very well," said Rita as she picked up her phone.

Somewhere on Earth 

Noin stayed at the hospital that night while Zechs slept on the couch in her room. After she had fallen asleep and Zechs was sure of it, he got up as quietly as he could and stood at the side of Noin's bed.

"Goodbye Noin, stay here while I'm gone. I'll be back, I promise," whispered Zechs softly as he gently planted one kiss on her forehead before heading out the door. Closing the door gently behind him, he quickly ran to his car and drove to the hospital Relena and H.J. was probably going.

"Oh Zechs, always underestimating me. I know where you're going," Noin whispered when she heard the door close. She knew where Zechs was headed and for once, decided not to question his orders. She involuntarily touched her forehead before dropping her hands to her sides and going back to sleep peacefully.

Back in the Hospital 

Duo quickly went toward a candy machine and bought a bag of candy before heading back to the front door of the emergency room. When he got there, he saw Heero's arm around Relena's shoulder as she leaned onto him slightly.

'Dang it! Knew I should've brought a camera!' thought Duo angrily. But he quietly and calmly walked over to them anyways.

"So how's H.J. doing?" asked Duo.

"Don't know yet, he hasn't come out of there," answered Heero as he dropped his arms from Relena.

"Oh… I see. Maybe you two should get some sleep, I can stay up for a while. We can take turns. And when I mean we, I mean only you and I take shifts, Heero ol' buddy," suggested Duo, as he stared at Relena, she looked really tired.

Heero nodded his head as he got up from his seat, "I'll take first shift," said Heero.

"Suit yourself," Duo shrugged as he yawned. About two hours later, the emergency doors opened.

"Wake up," said Heero as he shook Duo awake and then Relena.

"H.J.?" asked Relena with worry.

"He's just been moved to his room, A154," answered Heero as he headed toward H.J.'s room. When they entered, they saw the doctors leaving them and H.J. was lying there peacefully, as if nothing had happened.

"He's… O.K." sighed Relena, her hopes lifting. She took a seat next to H.J. as his eyes slowly opened up.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he whispered.

"I'm right here H.J.," said Relena as she reached out to hold his tiny, little hand.

"What happened?" asked Heero as Duo went toward the window.

"There… was this woman. She was standing over me with this knife. When I screamed, she cut my arm and disappeared," said H.J. as he shivered slightly.

"How did she look like?" asked Heero.

"It was so dark, the only thing I saw of her was…" started H.J. when the door slammed opened.

"Sir, we will need your DNA and we will be done in seconds, after that you can all relax," smiled Rita as she grabbed Heero's arm and slowly injected a needle. Heero stared at her in confusion as she rushed out of the room and closed the door softly.

"What just happened?" asked Relena in confusion. Heero shrugged as Duo stared intensely out the window.

"Mommy? Can I make a phone call?" asked H.J.

"Of course, who to?" asked Relena as she picked up the phone.

"Just to a few friends, I want to let them know I won't be playing with them for a while, and not to worry," smiled H.J.

"Sure," smiled Relena as she passed H.J. the phone after a few phone calls, H.J. put the phone back and turned to look at Heero.

"Daddy, how come you and Mr. Maxwell aren't talking?" asked H.J. tiredly.

Duo turned to look at Heero, wondering what Heero's response would be. 

"H.J. you're tired, why don't you get some sleep?" Relena interrupted.

"Mommy…" started H.J. when yet again the door slammed opened.

"We have it! The DNA testing! It's finished!" smiled Rita.

"So…? What is it Rita?" asked Duo excitedly as Heero and Relena looked questioningly as them.

"It's a positive! It's his kid! 99.999%! Congratulations!" smiled Rita happily.

"See Daddy? I knew you were my father," smiled H.J. tiredly, when all of a sudden there was a loud beeping noise and H.J.'s eyes closed and lopped onto a side.

"H.J.!" yelled Relena.

"He hasn't quite recovered from his blood lose Miss," said Rita as she quickly pushed them out of the room and a bunch of doctors came running in. 

Heero was too shocked to move. What had just happened? What about the mission? What about Relena? What about the marriage Relena had to got through? What about the woman H.J. was talking about? There were a lot of questions going through his mind and he was getting a splitting headache.

"Heero, you O.K. buddy?" asked Duo.

Heero looked up at him, "What just happened?" asked Heero in confusion.

"Well… I told Rita to check yours and H.J.'s DNA and they matched, so you really are H.J.'s biological father," smiled Duo.

"But how? That's impossible," said Heero, his eyes were a blank, his headache only got worse, and he could hear the bustling of the doctors inside H.J.'s room.

Everyone stayed silent for a while before Relena spoke up, "You're… H.J.'s father, but how?" Relena asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I'll find out, " said Heero deep in thought. He stared intensely on the ground in front of him, as if, if he did, it'd bare a hole in the ground. He never knew what it felt to feel the feelings he was feeling now, so many conflicting thoughts and emotions. They were tearing him apart, being H.J.'s fake father was one thing, but being his real father was a totally other thing. It just felt awkward.

"Congratulations!" smiled Duo as he tried to lighten things up, but it was quite obvious the things between Heero and Relena had just gotten a lot more complicated. And Duo was starting to regret what he had done; maybe suggesting the DNA testing wasn't just a good idea after all.

Finally the doctors came out of H.J.'s room, "I'm sorry Miss, but your son has gone into a coma," said one of the doctors as the others left.

"But how?" asked Relena in disbelief, confusion and a bunch of other feelings all mixed up together. It seemed everything in the world was going wrong in her life.

Heero quickly walked out of there, he couldn't take it anymore. Everything was just frustrating, what was going on! He just wanted to get this over with, he didn't know if he could handle anymore. He shouldn't have even gotten close to Relena in the first place. She had to marry Hilton no matter what her choice really was. H.J. got attacked by some person he didn't know, now is in a coma and somehow turns out to be his son. It just didn't add up, he knew he was missing something, but what?

Heero left the hospital and decided to go for a walk, he walked around the garden of the hospital as he tried to clear his mind up. Did the mission he was working on have to do with H.J.?

"Hey! Heero! Wait up!" yelled Duo as he ran up to Heero. "I know how you feel," said Duo sympathetically.

Heero shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Duo, slightly offended.

"You don't know how this feels," said Heero simply in frustration. 

"I might not be you, but I don't need to be, to know how you feel," said Duo.

"Did you tell Quatre, Trowa and Wufei about the mission yet?" asked Heero, changing the subject. Maybe if Duo did, the other gundam pilots could handle everything first while he tried to figure out the H.J. and Relena affairs.

"Yea, told them before going to bed," answered Duo.

"When will they be coming?" asked Heero.

"Tomorrow around noon, they will be arriving at the Sanq kingdom," said Duo while Heero nodded. He'd be the one to pick them up.

Heero finally stopped by a small lake where he picked up a small rock and skipped it on the waters surface. Duo picked one up and did the same thing next to him, "You know Heero… I might not know that much about what's happening between you and Relena but what I do know is, H.J. really needs you as a father. And I think you need both of them even if you don't think or know that yet. It may not be obvious to you, but you love her. And if you already do, then do something. You can't wait Heero! You just can't! I heard about the marriage thing she has to go through in a few weeks, do you think after she does, that everything between you and her will be back to normal? Because if you do; then you're just living in a fantasy world, Heero. I seriously doubt she wants to go through with it, so you'll have to make the first move and only you can do that. Think about it Heero, I'll pick Quatre and them up tomorrow instead, just think about it, all right?" asked Duo.

Heero stared at him for a while before finally nodding his head.

"Well, I'll be heading back to the Sanq kingdom now then. Think about it Heero," said Duo as he gave Heero one last look and left. His braid swung over his shoulder as he turned around and headed back toward the hospital.

Maybe Maxwell was right this time, he did sound pretty serious and knowing. But was it really what he wanted, there were never really such things as a happy ending after all. What if things didn't go as planned? He was undercover for heaven sake! What other choice did he have, but to move on? Staying with Relena for a month was really a bad idea he finally realized.

'But I don't seem to regret it,' thought Heero, 'I don't think I would've changed a thing. What's wrong with me?'

Zechs 

Zechs was on the way to the hospital where his nephew and sister was supposed to be. _It's been a long while sis; I just hope you're all right, _thought Zechs as he drove faster. The hospital was pretty far away from where he was, so he'd probably have to make on stop for gas and then head off again. He could probably make it there in three days if he didn't sleep.

Just then there was someone the stepped right in front of him. Zechs quickly stepped on the brake, hoping he could stop in time before he crashed into who ever it was in front of him. When he finally came to a stop, he quickly stepped out of the car and went to see whom it was.

"Are you alright?" asked Zechs as he tried to help the lady on the ground up; "Sorry about that, but what were you doing running into the middle of the road like that?" asked Zechs.

"Zechs?" asked the lady. Her hair had fallen over her face and it was starting to rain. Her ankle seemed to be twisted pretty badly and her knee was scrapped. Other than that, there didn't seem to be any other severe injuries.  

"Huh, how do you know-" Zechs stopped when he saw her face clearly. "It's you!" he yelled suddenly.__

______________________

A/N: Cliffhanger everyone! Sorry if this chapter was all down turning to you readers out there. I hoped you enjoyed it so far anyways, and don't worry, there will be an upturn to this story. I sincerely hope you don't stop reading because of this chapter. Thank you for those of you that have reviewed so far, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Anyways, please R&R! I'll try to update as soon as possible. And tell me what you think. Bye! ^-^

Fallen pheniox 


	6. Meeting Sara

Hey everyone! This is the sixth chapter to Deep at Heart. Sorry it took awhile before I could update, but I tried my best. Please enjoy the fic!

________________________________________________________________________

Last time on Deep at Heart 

****

"Are you alright?" asked Zechs as he tried to help the lady on the ground up; "Sorry about that, but what were you doing running into the middle of the road like that?" asked Zechs.

"Zechs?" asked the lady. Her hair had fallen over her face and it was starting to rain. Her ankle seemed to be twisted pretty badly and her knee was scrapped. Other than that, there didn't seem to be any other severe injuries.  

"Huh, how do you know-" Zechs stopped when he saw her face clearly. "It's you!" he yelled suddenly.__

****

Deep at Heart: Chapter six: Meeting Sara 

****

"Milliardo… I haven't seen you since we were 12 years old, how are you?" asked the lady weakly.

"Sara! What were you doing running into the streets like that? You know it's dangerous," said Zechs in concern for his friend.

"I was hoping I'd see you again Milliardo. That's how we first met, remember?" smiled Sara weakly.

Flashback 

Zechs was playing a game of Piggy in the Middle with Treize and Jonathon when the ball flew over the tall bush. Zechs ran through the bushes to try to get the ball, when he saw a girl crossing the street and a car was coming. He quickly shoved her out of the way and watched his favorite ball pop under the wheel of the car. Slowly he got off her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, thanks so much. My name is Sara Bosky and I'm 5 years old, what's your name?" asked Sara.

"Hi, my name is Milliardo Peacecraft, I'm 6," smiled Zechs as he got up his feet and helped her up. "Well, I got to go, bye!" said Zechs as he left and ran back to Jonathon and Treize.

Sara stood there for a while in bewilderment before she decided that she'd be able to talk to him again. Ever since then, they kept bumping into each other, or so Zechs thought. Really, Sara just followed him and pretended to be bumping into him.

End of flashback 

"Yeah, I remember," said Zechs emotionlessly. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Where were you going in such a hurry anyways?" asked Sara.

"To the hospital, that's where my sister and my nephew is," said Zechs.

"No, you can't go! I mean, I didn't know you had a nephew Milliardo," said Sara.

Zechs looked at her suspiciously, "I didn't know that either, until a few days ago," said Zechs. "Look, since you're hurt, I'll give you a ride. I'm going to the hospital anyways, I might as well bring you there as well," said Zechs as he helped her into the car and then got in himself.

"Thanks Milliardo. Hey, did you even miss me?" asked Sara.

"I haven't seen you since we were 12 when the Sanq Kingdom was burned down. And then there was that war, where were you all this time?" asked Zechs as he started his car once again.

"I… I was up in the colonies. I was so afraid too," said Sara. Zechs immediately started to suspect her. Something in her voice told him that she was hiding something from him, but he decided not to go into that matter, since his only goal at the moment was to go see his nephew, whom he didn't know anything about.

The rest of the ride was pretty quite since Sara fell asleep and Zechs was concentrating on the road.

The next morning at the hospital 

****

Duo quickly stretched before he started the engine to his car, "Well, better get over to the Sanq Kingdom."

When he got there, he saw Wufei, Quatre and Trowa standing at the front entrance waiting for him.

"You're early, that's unusual," smirked Wufei as Duo glared at him and then smiled, "And so are you guys. I thought we said noon, why are you guys an hour early?" asked Duo.

"We decided to come early," smiled Quatre as he got into the car and took the seat next to Duo while Trowa and Wufei took the back seats. 

"Hey, Wufei. Did you know Heero's actually H.J.'s father?" asked Duo.

"Who's H.J.?" asked Wufei.

"Relena's kid. I made the pretty nurse do the DNA testing and it turned out positive. It's in the blood line," answered Duo. He looked into the rear mirror and tried to hold onto his laughter as the thought of Heero being a father went through Wufei's mind.

"It's really none of my business," said Wufei trying to cover up the shocked expression that was on his face earlier.

"It doesn't matter, we came here for a case," said Quatre.

"So what's the situation so far?" asked Trowa.

"Uh, let's see, first of all, Relena has a kid, don't know how. Two, she has to marry Hilton or else H.J. and the earth is in danger, don't know why. Three, someone tried to kill H.J., don't know whom. Four, H.J. became Heero's and Relena's, don't know when. Five, how does all this fit together or if and where we should we start? And six, does anyone have a donut?" asked Duo suddenly.

"DUO!" laughed Quatre.

"What? I'm hungry," said Duo as Wufei rolled his eyes and Trowa smiled slightly. Soon they arrived at the hospital and everyone headed toward the room that Duo had told them Heero was in, while Duo went into the cafeteria to get lunch.

Soon they reached Heero. "Heero, we heard about the situation, so what do you think would be a good first move?" asked Quatre getting right to the point.

"Where's Duo?" asked Heero.

"Cafeteria, stuffing his face," answered Wufei in a dull tone. Heero quickly got out of his seat and headed toward the cafeteria where they could have a group meeting. Everyone took a seat at a table and waited for the Duo with his mouth full of food and sit down.

"Fopai, ow hat we're alf togefer, vhat do we do?" asked Duo with his mouth full.

"Could you say that again?" asked Quatre as Duo swallowed.

"I said, O.K. now that we're all together, what do we do? What's our first move?" repeated Duo in a much clearer voice.

"Simple, each of us takes one of the cases, and see what we find. See if it fits together," said Wufei.

"We could do that, but you just got here so you have no clue where to start looking for evidence," said Heero.

"O.K. We know that H.J. Relena and Hilton are somehow connected, do you think that maybe the person who tried to kill H.J. was hired by Hilton?" asked Quatre.

"Maybe, but if it was. Why would he want to do that when he was using H.J. to get Relena to marry him?" said Trowa reasonably.

"That's true," agreed Duo as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"She refused him," said Heero, trying to make a point. _Though now she had to agree_.

"So, she refused him and when he captured H.J. it made no difference, so maybe now he thinks if he gets H.J. out of the way it's make things a whole lot easier for him," said Wufei thoughtfully.

"That could be possible, but for now let's just keep it cool. Act as if nothings up, especially around Relena. She got it pretty bad already," said Duo.

"Who cares? She's a woman," said Wufei in a dull tone, when all of a sudden, Duo, and Quatre turned to look at Heero and Trowa turned away trying not to look as if it was obvious. "Never mind," said Wufei with a defeated sigh.

Heero glared at Quatre and Duo, and then he quickly walked pass them. When he got to the door of H.J.'s room, he slowly turned the doorknob; to make sure he wouldn't wake anyone up, knowing that Relena had probably gone inside.

H.J. lay silently on his bed, there was a drop of tear at the corner of his left eye that slowly ran down the side of his cheek as if he was just crying, but he wasn't. He looked as if he would wake up at any second and start laughing and saying 'Daddy' all over again, but he wouldn't. 

Slowly Heero reached the side of H.J.'s bed, and the only words that could possibly come out of his mouth was, "I'm sorry." _Sorry, you're here,_ thought Heero silently. He knew that H.J. was supposed to be his child, but how cold that possibly happen? 

Just then, Heero sensed something approach from behind him and he quickly turned around, but there was no one there. There was definitely something wrong and he knew it, whenever he sensed something approaching or even behind him, he was always right. There was definitely something wrong with this picture. Suddenly he heard a sigh he quickly turned to see where it was coming from, but no one was there.

"Who's there?" asked Heero as he made his way to the other side of H.J.'s bed.

"Heero?" asked a feminine voice.

Heero looked down and saw Relena was lying on the couch. 

"Heero, what is it?" asked Relena, wondering why Heero was standing there staring at her. Suddenly, he turned around and was about to leave, when H.J. made a sound.

"D-daddy… N-NOOOOOOO!!!" H.J. suddenly yelled and then there was a loud beeping noise once more. Heero quickly grabbed Relena and cleared out of the room, knowing that the doctors that were soon rushing into he room, wouldn't want them around.

"What's going on Heero, why is this happening?" asked Relena.

"Someone might have contaminated his fluids," said Heero simply as he quickly left to tell the others, so that they would know where to start. But when he got to the cafeteria, he found himself starring right into the eyes he truly despised. 

"Hilton," he growled as he glared at him, but Hilton seemed unaffected this time.

"So we finally meet, HEERO YUY. I know who you are, and you can rest ashore that I will make you pay for what had happened. The wedding is coming in less than week, and there's nothing you can do about it, not even your friends," said Hilton as a smirk slowly appeared onto his face.

Heero quickly looked around him and saw Trowa, Wufei, Quatre and Duo being held up by Hilton's men.

"Oh, don't worry, they're not dead. They're just unconscious at the moment, but they will be if you don't stop getting in my way. They were a hard bunch. So we had to lock this place up and let the sleeping gas take over before we got here. Quite brilliant really, if I do say so myself. By the way, if you lay one finger on me, one of your friends will pay with his life," said Hilton as he and his men started to exit the cafeteria without the ex-gundam pilots.

"Did I mention, we poisoned them? One false move, and there won't be an antidote for them," smirked Hilton as he continued to walk again.

"HILTON!" yelled Heero in outrage.

How in the world was he going to handle this? There was just no possible way he could. His allies were poisoned, Relena was getting married, there was a murderer in their mists and there was just no way he could solve all of this in such a short matter of time. But he had to try anyhow.

"And I will succeed," whispered Heero as he glared the doorway, which Hilton once stood. "I swear it."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry, that was a really short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Please review this fic because it really means a lot to me to know what you all think of my fic. By the way, I dedicate this fic to all my reviewers, who have so kindly reviewed every one of my chapters that I have sent out. Thanks a lot you guys and I hope you will continue to read and review. Thanks! Bye! ^-^

Fallen pheniox  


	7. Only One Moment

Hey everyone! This is the seventh chapter to Deep at Heart, so I hope you all enjoy it and that it meets your expectations. I'm glad all you reviewers out there have enjoyed my fic so far, and I'm hoping that everyone will continue to read and review until it is done. Thanks everyone! Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Last time on Deep at Heart 

How in the world was he going to handle this? There was just no possible way he could. His allies were poisoned, Relena was getting married, there was a murderer in their mists and there was just no way he could solve all of this in such a short matter of time. But he had to try anyhow.

"And I will succeed," whispered Heero as he glared the doorway, which Hilton once stood. "I swear it."

Deep at Heart: Chapter seven: Only One Moment 

Heero stayed in the cafeteria until the other ex-gundam pilots had woken up. Duo was obviously the last one to do so.

"What happened?" asked Quatre drowsily.

"Hilton's men came in and put you all under a sleeping gas, and then poisoned you," answered Heero emotionlessly.

"WHAT?! That's injustice! He can't do that behind our backs! He's a coward for not standing up to fight!" yelled Wufei in outrage.

"That's not the case, he got it done and that's it. Now we've got a whole lot more things on our hands," said Trowa as Duo nodded in agreement.

"So where do you think we should start first Heero?" asked Duo. This time he was ready, he wasn't going for snack break. If Hilton wanted to fight, he'd give him a good one.

"You should start trying to find out what kind of poison it is and the antidote," answered Heero.

"All of us?" asked Quatre in confusion. Heero nodded.

"But why Heero? If we all work on this, then what about the other problems?" asked Quatre.

"I'll handle it," answered Heero as he got up from his seat and headed for his car. Once he got in, he took a long drive back to the Sanq kingdom to look for clues. The only choice he had was to look at every place Hilton had once been. But the only problem was that it was most likely that Hilton was at his place. And the only place with the most evidence of what was going on would be there.

Heero started searching the Sanq Kingdom anyhow; maybe the person trying to kill H.J. would have left something behind. Heero headed toward H.J.'s room and searched the bed, where H.J. once laid almost lifeless. There was a chilling breeze as he entered the room, but it didn't seem to have affected him.

_Let's see, if his cut was on his right arm and the bed is in that angle, then the murder must have stood here. _Thought Heero as he walked over to where the murder must have stood. He looked around the area when something caught his eyes. _What is that? _He thought as he knelt down and saw a bit of blood. But it wasn't H.J.'s blood since his had only dripped down the right side, and since he was on the left there was no chance it was H.J.'s. Heero looked out the balcony and saw that there was actually a way up to his room with no problem. Someone could've been after Relena instead of H.J. but that wouldn't have had anything to do with Hilton. Hilton wanted her alive.

Heero then looked down onto the balcony ridge and found fingerprints, that were obviously too big to be H.J.'s. Heero quickly ran down the stairs to get a piece of tape and slowly he got the fingerprints and blood sample.

He looked around for a bit more clues before he left and headed toward his base where he could get the samples examined. He searched the database and through the files he had locked up in his upper left drawer. He scrabbled through the pictures he had of his allies and even a picture of Relena. Finally he found what he was looking for, the one thing that Milliardo Peacecraft had kept away from them, the picture of a girl he hadn't shown anyone. 

"According to this, this is the girl that I found on Zechs' desk that day, and this is Sara Bosky. But what would Zechs be doing with her?" thought Heero out loud.

He looked through the database once more before decided that he had enough information to figure out exactly where she was and to lock her up for good.

Heero headed back to the hospital where he met up with Duo and the rest of the ex-gundam pilots. 

"Have you found anything yet Heero?" asked Duo.

"Sara Bosky is the person trying to kill H.J.," answered Heero simply and looked at him, implying about he had found out so far.

"That's great Heero. We haven't found anything yet, but we're still on it," answered Duo.

"You mean _you_ haven't found anything yet. We've been working and all you've been doing is wondering why the sky's blue," said Wufei as he took another one of his blood samples.

"Hey, that's not exactly true you know? The sky's blue for a reason, I just haven't had the time to figure out why," said Duo scientifically.

"And right now isn't exactly the right time either," said Trowa.

"You're agreeing with him, Trowa?" asked Duo.

"They're right you know Duo? If we die, we won't be getting the chance to help Miss Relena and Heero out. And what about H.J.? Heero's got a lead right now, but that's not enough if we're going stop everything that's happening. It'd probably be a whole lot faster if you chipped in even a bit of your effort and time Duo," explained Quatre as Duo nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Heero. I think you might want to check on Relena and H.J. I hear he's going through a tough time right now. Fighting for his life," suggested Duo as Heero nodded and headed toward the room H.J. was in.

When he entered the room, he found Relena laying her head beside H.J.'s little hands. 

"Relena…" he whispered to no one particular. He had changed so much this past month. It was like he was someone else. He was still himself but something was definitely different about him.

Zechs 

****

Zechs' eyes were starting to get tried but he kept on driving, finally he reached a stop sign and he stopped his car. He opened a compartment and set his course to the hospital and put it on automatic. Then he closed the compartment and let go of the wheel.  

"This should be a much easier ride," thought Zechs out loud as he tried to relax. Just then, Sara woke up.

"Milliardo? Why is the car driving itself?" asked Sara in confusion.

"It's new technology," answered Zechs simply. Just then, his cell rang.

"Hello? Zechs here," said Zechs as Sara looked at him in confusion.

*Zechs, it's me, Noin. I'm almost at the hospital that Miss Relena and her nephew is. It's about fifteen minutes away, I'll meet you there, * said Noin through the phone.

"But how did you-" started Zechs.

*I asked for a ride there, I'm going by helicopter and you know how fast that is, * said Noin.

"Do you even listen to a word I say?" asked Zechs, slightly annoyed.

*Not when I don't have to, look, I have to go, I'm almost there and I have to talk to the pilot, so I'll meet you there, alright? *

"Fine, but tell the copter to pick me up," said Zechs.

*Yes sir, *Noin joked.

Zechs sighed as he hung up his cell.

"Milliardo, who was that? And why are you Zechs?" asked Sara in confusion.

"Zechs is my other name, and that was my partner, Noin," answered Zechs simply.

"Oh, I see," said Sara as a tinge of jealousy sparked through her.

Heero 

Heero slowly walked over to H.J.'s bed and stared at H.J. He still couldn't believe H.J. was his child. It was just impossible. There was no way that could've happened. There just wasn't.

"Heero, we need to talk," said a sudden voice in front of him. He didn't look up at her, knowing already that it was Relena. And he really didn't want to talk to her at the moment. 

"What is it?" asked Heero in an emotionless voice.

Relena stayed silent for a moment. Trying to understand what was going on, but she still couldn't put anything together. 

"Have you found the person trying to murder H.J. yet?" asked Relena.

Heero nodded, "A person by the name of Sara Bosky," answered Heero.

"So what are you going to do about her? Maybe I could talk to her and figure out just exactly what is going on," suggested Relena.

"I doubt it. I think the only person you can rely on is your brother. He'll get it out of her," said Heero simply.

"Well, I have to be leaving very soon. I won't be able to stay with H.J. So Heero, could you please do me a favor and look out for H.J. while I'm gone? I'll have to prepare for the engagement," said Relena in a strong holding tone. 

"Yea, sure," answered Heero as he walked around the bed and over to her side. "You sure about this?" asked Heero in a gentle voice as he gently raised his hand to touch her face.

"I don't have any other choice, Heero," said Relena strongly. She knew what she had to do and she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness to achieve that goal.

"Then good luck," whispered Heero as he slowly brought her lips to his own. Quickly igniting the feelings he had felt when they had kissed before. Ever so slightly, Heero wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, as if to say goodbye and Relena wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt every part of her touching his body and he hadn't felt anything like the feeling he was getting now. Her scent slowly floated to his nose as he inhaled a slow breath and her hands found its way to his dark chestnut brown hair that she had so longed to touch. Every bit of troubles they had been bothering about before had suddenly flew out the window, as if it had never existed at all. And every slight movement of his hands would send chills up and down her back. They could feel the heat of the moment rushing to their heads in bewilderment. And as if only in a moment it was all over.

Heero slowly parted from her and left the room. "Bye Relena," whispered Heero. _Goodbye._

And for only one moment, did Relena realize she regretted her decision. Though she knew it was the right thing to do, deep down she couldn't help but think there was more to that kiss than a simple goodbye. And that just tortured her, because that wasn't just what she thought, it was what she was hoping for as well. And no matter what happened, she knew that it was the truth that she could never deny.

"M… mom?" suddenly came a weak whisper.

Relena quickly looked down and found H.J. starring at her through barely opened eyes.

"H.J. how are you feeling?" asked Relena softly.

"Where's Daddy?" asked H.J.

"He's out for the moment H.J. But he'll be back," smiled Relena.

"But I want Daddy now," H.J. pouted.

"He's a bit busy H.J. he has to find who hurt you," said Relena.

"But I want Daddy," said H.J. as his brows furrowed together.

"Tell you what, I'll get your father when you get better, O.K.?" asked Relena.

"But I am better, see?" said H.J. as he tried to get up but fell back down onto his bed.

"I see that you need your rest," said Relena.

"I've been sleeping the whole time, can't I see Daddy now? Please Mommy?" asked H.J.

"After you get something to eat and your skin color goes back to normal. Look, uh, Mommy has to go now so you better stay in bed until the doctors come, all right?" asked Relena.

"I don't like doctors," said H.J.

"Just stay in bed all right?" asked Relena as H.J. finally nodded in defeat. Relena smiled, "Good then, I'll see you later on then," said Relena as she left. After about five minutes, H.J. got out of bed.

"Good thing I had my fingers crossed," smiled H.J. as he tiptoed and reached the doorknob, slowly turning it and walked outside.

*******************************

"Hey guys, need some help?" asked a sudden feminine voice.

Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Ms. Noin, it's great to see you. How are you?" asked Quatre as he walked up to her, but suddenly he winced and fell.

"Quatre, what happened?" asked Noin in concern. But as she looked at the rest of them, she could see that it wasn't just Quatre that was affected by something. Duo was wincing and sweating as well and even Trowa and Wufei was loosing their emotionless faces that covered up their pain.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Noin as she helped Quatre up.

"We've been poisoned," answered Duo in disgust.

"But how?" asked Noin.

"Hilton and his men came and put us to sleep, then they poisoned us with something," answered Wufei in anger as he went back to work.

"We're trying to look for the antidote, but so far we've come up empty handed,' said Quatre as he went back to work.

"But why would Hilton be doing this?" asked Noin in surprise.

"Beats me, he's one crazy dude though," answered Duo.

"Maybe I can help," suggested Noin.

"You can try," said Trowa as he slowly tilted a chemical into another one. "Hey, Duo. Come over here, I think I might have found something for your genetics," said Trowa as slowly put down the glass on the table and brought out a needle.

"Did they allow you to work in the hospital lab?" asked Noin out of curiosity as she put on a lab coat.

"Yea, they did," answered Duo as he wrapped a rubber band around his upper arm and waited for Trowa to inject the substance.

"Wait, are you sure that's going to help? What if it kills him?" asked Noin.

"It's a risk we're willing to take. We were prepared to die long time ago and now that we've been poisoned, we're going to die eventually. So we might as well give it a try," answered Quatre as Noin nodded in understanding. Slowly she watched as the needle was injected into Duo's skin and the substance slowly drained into his blood stream. Trowa slowly pulled the needle out and went over to the big screen computer where Duo's genetics were shown.

"You see that? It'll take a few minutes to start working, but I think it's got the best chance so far to work. Take a look at your genetics Duo, see this here. This is what it used to be, but now with the poison, it's like this here. So by using this fluid, it should be able to cancel out the poison from you blood stream and bring you back to normal," said Trowa.

"Wow Trowa, I didn't know you knew that much about chemistry," said Duo in awe.

"I took it as part of my training," answered Trowa as he started working on Wufei's genetics.

"Um… Mr. Maxwell, where's my Daddy?" asked a sudden voice that was tugging on Duo's lab jacket.

"Hey there kid, you've got to be careful here. It's dangerous you know, why don't you run along now?" asked Duo as he slowly pushed H.J. out of the room.

"Not until I find Daddy," said H.J. with a pout.

"If that's how your father looked when he was your age, I'd say he must have been one cute kid. Of course, there's no way he'd be as cute as me of course," joked Duo.

"Where's my Daddy?" asked H.J. sternly.

"Duo, is he Relena's kid?" asked Noin suddenly.

"Yea, he is. A cute kid isn't he?" asked Duo with a gentle laugh.

"He looks a lot like Heero, well, Zechs will be arriving soon, so he'll be able to meet his uncle," smiled Noin as she started to laugh. She couldn't imagine the image of Zechs being an uncle with a kid that looked like Heero crawling all over him.

"Hey wait a minute, does that mean Heero's his father?" asked Noin.

"Yup, he's Heero's kid," said Duo.

"But when did that…" Noin trailed off.

"Don't know. I don't think they did anything, but we believe it somewhat connected to Hilton," answered Duo.

"How would, never mind, this is pointless. It'll be easier to get the answers from him personally, anyways," sighed Noin as she went back to work.

"You don't plan to ask him do you?" asked Duo.

"Maybe," answered Noin.

"I have an uncle?" asked H.J.

"You sure do kid. He's name is Milliardo Peacecraft and he's your mother's brother," smiled Duo.

"I want to meet him," smiled H.J.

"Good then, sit over there and wait for him to come alright kid?" asked Duo as H.J. nodded in excitement.

H.J. took his seat on a chair about 10 feet away from the lab and waited patiently for Zechs to arrive.

Heero 

Heero quickly hurried down the halls of the hospital until he came to a door. As he had expected, it was locked. Heero quickly looked at the coding and soon figured out the code. '84163792' Heero quickly entered as the door slid open and let him enter. Heero quickly took in the appearance of the room, and the darkness. Usually his first attempt would be to start hacking on the computer, but knowing that he didn't have time to do so, and he already had all the information he needed. Heero quickly went straight for the basement, which led to the sewers. He knew some of Hilton's men were probably located there since that would allow him access to any section of the hospital, and easily target anyone. Heero slowly and silently made his way down to the sewers, and tried to ignore the smell that was filling the air. His mind and heart was still bugging him though. He tried to stay focused on what he was trying to do, his mission. But he just seemed to be wandering off back to the hospital room, where H.J. laid unconscious. And for only one moment, he remembered just how it felt to be around Relena. So close to her, yet knowing he was so far. It drove him crazy! He knew he had to stop the wedding, for the peace of the world. But deep down, he knew he had to stop the wedding, because his heart wanted her to be his. Not Hilton's. 

_Hilton… _Heero thought angrily, letting a low growl escape from his lips. Hatred flushed through him, but he refused to let anger blind him, though it might already have.

"Why if it isn't the great Heero Yuy? I had a feeling you would be looking for me."

Heero quickly turned around and glared at the person in front of him. He knew it was just a hologram, but he felt anger take over him none-the-less. Heero could see from the corner of his eyes, Hilton's men gathering around him. There was no escape, but up.

"Too bad you won't be able to see the engagement really, but I had to make sure there would be no interruptions. As I know, Miss Relena is getting everything she needs for the engagement. But I'm sure you already know that. Such a pity, we could've used a man of skill such as yourself. But you devoted yourself to what you call justice and the sort. What you should've done was devote yourself to our cause. Well, that was your mistake, and your so-called friends, will still die because I will not give you the antidote. But you will have a much slower and painful death. First you'll be beaten, then you'll watch as everything you fought so hard for, go up in flames, then even your own son shall die crying for mercy. Then finally, you shall die yourself," smirked Hilton as he did one little wave goodbye and his image disappeared.

_Not when I'm still standing, _thought Heero as he closed his eyes and sensed Hilton's men come closer. Heero took one deep breath and jumped up onto the pipes up on the sewer and swung himself on the side of the surrounding circle. Quickly he pulled out his gun and pointed it right to the face of one of the men.

"Where is he?" asked Heero as his eyes flashed dangerously. 

The man in front of him stood bravely while the rest cowered slightly as the glare Heero gave them all. "Where's who?" asked the man.

"Where is Hilton?" asked Heero again, not moving his gun from the man's chest.

"As you can see, he's not here. And you're out numbered, so if I die, the rest of my men will fight and they will win Heero YUY," said the man with a devious smile forming on his lips.

"Shows what you know," said Heero mirthlessly as grabbed the man in front of him and put the gun to his head.

Feeling the cold metal against his head, the man shuddered slightly. _I will show no fear in the hands of the enemy, and I will die with honor to my name, _he thought silently.

"All of you listen, and listen good. If any of you move, this guy here is going to have a VERY short life, then the rest of you will come to your down fall. You hear me?" asked Heero through his clenched teeth. He could see the men nod their heads slowly and he backed away and soon disappeared around a corner. Anger flared in him as he flung the man in his arm, against the wall. 

"Listen, is this how you want to die? What are you fighting for?" asked Heero pinning the man to the wall with his gun pointed to his chest.

"I… I fight for what I believe is right. I fight so that my family won't have too, I fight because I know as long as I do, they won't die. Especially in the hands of rebels like your self," hissed the man as he spat at Heero's face. 

Heero made no attempt to wipe it away. Just acted as if he hadn't even felt it. "Rebels like me? Family? Do you even know what you're fighting for?! Hilton has your mind brainwashed! You're fighting for a worthless cause. You're going to lose your life so that Hilton's plans can succeed! You're not fighting on behalf of your family!" said Heero dangerously. 

"I don't know what you're implying at, _sir_. But I inform you that my family is NOT a worthless cause," said that man.

"What's your name?" asked Heero as he tried to calm down. It just wasn't like him to get so over worked up like this.

"My name is Kyle Worksright sir," answered the man.

"Kyle is it? Well let me tell you something. I fought every single day of my entire worthless life, and now that I'm finally at peace. People like Hilton come along and ruin everything. Do you know how that feels like? No, you probably don't. I fought with everything I had and with so much effort, that I didn't know what life would be like if I didn't know how to fight. I was fighting for peace of the colonies, and I'm not going to stand around idly by watching people as pathetic as you, thinking that you're doing the right thing, for peace to come and destroy it all. You fight, because that's what people like Hilton tell you too. Have you ever thought about what you think is right? You SAY you fight for your family, but is that what you're really fighting for? Or is it just because Hilton keeps saying it, huh? Tell me, is it worth all those lives?" asked Heero. His eyes, never blinking once. He fought and what he found was, he had a heart. But no one knew how long it took for him to find his; it didn't just come like it did for everyone else. It came with a cost, and it still left a scar deep within him. And now people that know what they have, take everything for granted and say they fight for their loved ones. Do they even know how great they had it? Do they know that they're going to die thinking that they had it great once, but wasted it on what was a lie?

"I… I… fight under the… My family is…" Kyle couldn't finish his sentence. Heero Yuy was right; maybe he didn't know what he was fighting for. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment before answering again. "My family is what I thought I was fighting for, but maybe I was wrong. We lived our lives day to day, just waiting for things to come to us. We never expected much, for we didn't want our hopes up. But then Hilton came along, and he told us we could have everything we could ever want. We refused of course, but then he told me that life wasn't fair with Miss Peacecraft at the head, and life would be splendorous if I had helped him. I guess I did it for greed, I guess using my family was just a cover up. And that puts my family to shame, but there's nothing I can do now to change my mistakes. So if you will, sir, end this here and now. Before things gets out of hand. Hilton has been moving around a lot lately, but I know that the wedding is to be held outside the Sanq Kingdom, and that his plans are to have H.J. dead after the wedding. Therefore, no one would get in his way, and Miss Peacecraft would be in misery and would be letting him do everything," said Kyle as he willingly gave Heero all the information he knew. He wasn't very high in ranking, but Hilton sometimes let things slip. "That's all I know, I wish I knew more, but I sorry to say, I don't. I'm sorry sir."

"That's all I need to know for now, tell your men to back away and forget this whole thing. Convinced them to leave Hilton's side if you can. It would be a way of correcting your mistakes," said Heero as he disappeared down the sewer and headed back up to the surface.

Kyle quickly headed back to his men and did as he was told, hoping that he could be forgiven for his mistakes.

In the Lab 

Duo was taking a bit of a nap beside H.J. when he felt someone tugging at his lab jacket.

Duo quickly shot up and stretched a bit, he was feeling a lot better already. _Trowa's antidote must be taking effect, _thought Duo cheerfully. Slowly, Duo sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he looked up, he saw Zechs and a woman.

"Hey there Zechs, who's the girl?" asked Duo cheerfully.

"This is Sara Bosky," answered Zechs while eyeing the little kid that looked like Heero, sitting beside Duo.

"SARA BOSKY!" yelled Duo suddenly, getting up onto his feet. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei turned to see the woman that Heero had told them about before. Could it be?

"Yes, this is my friend, Sara Bosky. We met when we were young. Now who's the kid beside you?" asked Zechs questioningly.

"Oh, this is H.J. Relena's kid, also your nephew Zechs," answered Duo simply, as he looked at Sara untrustingly. But all she did was smile.

"Sara, this is Duo Maxwell, over there is Lucrezia Noin, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei," said Zechs introducing them as they all nodded. Noin smiled at her warmly while Trowa and Wufei looked at her untrustingly. Quatre had a look of confusion and conflicting emotions, as if unsure of what to think.

Sara smiled at them and quickly turned to look at the kid. There was a flash of shock that passed her face for a second, but was quickly covered up by a smile. "Hi there."

H.J. glared at the woman, it might have been funny to see the famous 'Heero Yuy death glare' perfected by the little kid at the moment, but knowing that Sara Bosky could be the woman who tried to kill H.J. Duo wasn't laughing.

"This is my nephew?" asked Zechs questioningly.

"Yes it is," answered Duo as he turned to face H.J. "H.J. this is your uncle Milliardo Peacecraft," said Duo gently.

H.J. stared at the man for a moment before smiling and running up to Zechs, hugging his leg tightly. "UNCLE!" 

Zechs smiled and picked up the little kid, "You're pretty strong for your age," he commented before turning to face Noin. "Noin, may I ask you why my nephew looks like Heero Yuy?" asked Zechs.

"Trust me Zechs, you don't want to know right now," sighed Noin as she continued with the lab work.

"Oh? But I do," insisted Zechs, trying to control the anger rushing to his face as he smiled at H.J.

Relena 

"Miss Relena, you look magnificent!" squealed one of Relena's maids.

"Thank you Lizzy," said Relena stiffly.

"What's wrong Miss Relena? When there's a wedding, I thought the bride was supposed to be happy," said Lisa.

"Not this one," sighed Relena as she dismissed Lisa and Lisa nodded and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later Miss Relena," smiled Lisa as she opened the door.

"Of course Lizzy," said Relena trying to smile but couldn't find herself able to.

When she was sure Lisa was out of earshot, she let out a yell to try to relieve herself. "THIS WASN'T WHAT I HAD WISHED FOR IN LIFE!" yelled Relena as she tried to calm down.

"What did you wish for in life?" asked a sudden voice in the shadows. Relena's heart stopped for a moment. She quickly turned around to see who it was, but all she saw was the outline of the person in the shadows. She was almost sure it was him, but it could be just because she was hoping it was him…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm hope everyone enjoyed it so far. This chapter got deleted somehow so I had to rewrite it. It's not as good as it was before, but I hoe you liked it anyways. Please review and tell me what you think, because it really matters to me. I'd like to know what you think of it. Well, sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try to work on it more. And thanks for reading everybody! ^-^

Fallen pheniox 


	8. Watching Over You

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been REALLY busy with A LOT of homework and other things, but I won't go into details there, knowing this is VERY boring. So thanks to all those of you who have been reviewing my story so far, it means a lot to me. Anyways, I do not own GW or anything u may recognize here. So I'll go on with the story now! ^-^

________________________________________________________________________

Last time 

When she was sure Lisa was out of earshot, she let out a yell to try to relieve herself. "THIS WASN'T WHAT I HAD WISHED FOR IN LIFE!" yelled Relena as she tried to calm down.

"What did you wish for in life?" asked a sudden voice in the shadows. Relena's heart stopped for a moment. She quickly turned around to see who it was, but all she saw was the outline of the person in the shadows. She was almost sure it was him, but it could be just because she was hoping it was him…

Chapter 8: Watching Over You 

She slowly got up from her seat and made her way toward the figure in the darkness, and when she was about three feet away, she stopped and tried to get a better image of the figure. 

"Heero?" she asked slowly. Unsure if her words might somehow scare him away, or if it was someone else…

Finally the figure in the darkness stepped out into the light, waiting to see what she would say. What her answer would be. What her hopes were, just a little so he'd be able to understand her… what she wanted.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Heero," whispered Relena as if she was just a timid child again.

Heero made no attempts to show her why he was there, or even a flick of emotions just for her to see. Just his serious and unnerving look in his eyes. Relena didn't know what to do, was he here to tell her to stop the wedding? If he was, he should have already known that wouldn't happen. She couldn't, not for the sake of the world, and H.J. Everything just seemed to weigh on her shoulders and she didn't have any other way out. She couldn't run away and she couldn't pretend anymore. Not after what she had yelled out and with Heero there. How could she answer his question?

An awkward tension filled the air as he waited for an answer, and she waiting for him to ask her, when finally there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Relena, Hilton is here to see you," said a maid from outside the door. Immediately Relena grew tense and her fists tightened by her side as she clenched her teeth together. 

"Relena…. I should go…." Started Heero, though usually; he would've just left without telling her…. But this time…. It seemed different somehow.

Relena turned to look at him; she didn't want him to go… but what other choices were there? Was he going to just leave and never come back again? 

"That's fine, I hope you will be coming to the wedding Heero," said Relena as she headed for the door and turned to get one last glimpse of him… but he had already left before she could. Sighing, she opened to the door and let the awaiting Hilton in.

"Relena, it's great to see you again. I hope that you'll be well for the wedding," smiled Hilton almost sickly, as thoughts of world and colony domination filled his head. 

Relena stayed silent as she clenched her fists harder and then released it and clenched it again.

"Relena, is something wrong?" asked Hilton as he took a step forward toward her.

Relena quickly took a step back, "No, nothing is wrong Mr. Hilton," said Relena quickly.

"Relena, please call me by my first name," smiled Hilton as he scanned over the room. "Relena, has anyone else been here besides Lisa and me?" asked Hilton suspiciously.

"No, of course not! Why would you ask that?" asked Relena nervously.

"Are you sure a certain someone didn't come here to visit you? To stop you from coming to the wedding?" asked Hilton.

"If you're talking about Heero Yuy, I assure you, he would do no such thing. He's been nothing but cold toward me, I don't see what gave you such an idea," stated Relena slightly annoyed. She wanted nothing but him out of her room.

"Are you sure about that? Hasn't he been somewhat warmer towards you?" asked Hilton, knowing the obvious.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we have nothing in common. The only thing we actually have in common is the fact that he saved my life millions of times because he had no other choice," said Relena angrily.

"Whatever you say, after all, who am I to stop you from hating that man?" smirked Hilton as he left her room. Relena let out a slow breath before taking her seat in front of the mirror again.

While outside, unknown to her, Heero was right outside her balcony, listening to every word she had said. _If that's how you really feel Relena… Then I'll leave you alone, you'll never see me again. I'll always be watching over you… but you won't know I'm there. Goodbye Relena…_

Thought Heero as he slowly jumped off her balcony and ran off into the shadows of the night. 

Relena let out a breath of relief as she sat down on her bed. Slowly she reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture frame. Slowly brushing her fingers across it. It was a picture of her and Heero, the only one she had ever gotten in her entire life. He wasn't really standing anywhere close to her, but knowing he was just there, was enough for her. _Heero..._

Hilton quickly rushed outside, knowing he heard somewhat of a noise outside. He knew that Heero Yuy had to be somewhere around the area, if the records of him were correct.

"LISTEN UP YUY! AND LISTEN UP GOOD! RELENA AND I WILL BE MARRIED TOMORROW, WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE NOON! WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" yelled Hilton as loudly as he could before rushing back inside the kingdom, as a cold breeze blew by.

Hilton quickly ran up to his room, where his most trustful soldier stood waiting for his command. "Ryan, as you already know, Yuy has been nothing but trouble. I want him destroyed. Out of this world forever. He'll be at the wedding tomorrow, I know he will be. Get your men and patrol the perimeter, make sure every single spot, not one spot missing, is checked out thoroughly. Anything suspicious in the least must be taken to extreme measures no matter the cost, got that?" asked Hilton in a voice of authority. 

"Of course sir," said Ryan in response as he bowed and left the room immediately, preparing for the happenings of the next day. It was going to be a long day.

Relena slowly slipped the picture back under her pillow and slowly went and got changed, back into her normal clothing. She quickly made her way outside unnoticed and slipped into the darkness. She'd be back the next day, but for now, she just wanted to spend the rest of her life as herself, under her own name. Peacecraft, before she would have to be someone else. Walking along the river with her eyes closed, Relena realized how much she had missed the feeling of being at peace like this. The free feeling where she didn't have to worry about anything. The cool refreshing air, the breeze that played with her hair, the smell of the flowers. It was like heaven to her, a place and dream that she had once visited many times but forgotten all about since the day Heero Yuy had appeared in front of her once more.

_Heero... tomorrow will be my last... wither you're there or not..._

Heero was taking a long walk by the side of the river; slowly he came to stop and just stared up into the sky. Unsure of what to even think of anymore. Her face was everywhere, playing his mind, and feelings that he just couldn't seem to explain. He wouldn't ever see her again, or at least let her see him. He already made that decision not too long ago. But the wedding, it was just the next day. Could he withstand it once it came? Averting his gaze to the water, he wondered why the reflection of the sky in the water just seemed to be so much better than the sky itself. How the moon just seemed to glisten off of it, then he saw his own reflection. He could see his baggy eyes, his messy brown hair, and how pale he had gotten lately. His eyes were cold, guilty, undeserving of anything good the world had to offer him. He wasn't one for appearances, but he just seem to notice this kind of stuff now. Quickly he looked away, disgusted at what he saw in his reflection and found himself starring at someone he had decided to avoid. _Relena..._

"Heero?" whispered Relena as she slowly took a few steps toward him. "I thought you had already left, I'm glad you're here now," she smiled.

"No," said Heero in a stern voice.

"Heero? What is it?" asked Relena as she stopped moving.

"No, I'm leaving. Goodbye Relena," said Heero as he began to run off again. It seemed to be the only thing he was good at lately. He was running away from his feelings, maybe because he was afraid what he might find if he confronted them. 

"HEERO! WAIT! PLEASE!" yelled Relena as loud as she could, she had little hope he would actually listen to her. It had happened so many times before, and every time it did, he would never stop running. "HEERO! YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING ALL YOUR LIFE! MAYBE IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOULD STOP AND JUST CONFRONT WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU'RE RUNNING FROM!" 

Heero slowly slowed down, he knew those words were true but he just wasn't in the mood to do so. He never was. Finally he turned around and faced Relena again, further away, but he could still see her.

Relena quickly made her way up to him again. "Heero… let's go for a walk…" suggested Relena as she looked up at him. Heero gave a simple nod as they began to walk in silence. No words needed to be said, to know they both felt complete at the moment. They both seemed to enjoy the silence and their surroundings.

"Heero… there's something I've got to tell you…" started Relena as she stopped and turned to look at him. Heero stared down at her, waiting to hear what it was that she wanted to tell him.

In the Lab 

"Ok then, that's one more to go, how are you holding up there Trowa?" asked Noin.

"I'm fine," answered Trowa breathing hard. With the help of Noin, he had been able to find the antidote much faster, but at the same time, he got weaker. At the moment he couldn't even stand up.

"Hurry Noin, we have to get this done. We've already tried it with amino acids, what are we missing?" asked Quatre as he began to worry frantically.

"I know this has to be the formula… but there's one thing missing… something that has to… wait a minute… I think I've got it! Quatre, we need a bit of the poison itself in here. Do you think you can get it? Just take a bit from Trowa, we can mix this… the blood should affect how this works…" said Noin as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Ok Miss Noin," said Quatre as he rushed over to another counter, quickly grabbing a needle.

"Noin, where did H.J. come from?" asked Zechs repeatedly.

"Now Zechs, don't go bugging your lover at a time like this. As you can see, we are VERY preoccupied right now," said Duo with a smirk as Wufei held onto H.J. for the time being.

"Be quiet Maxwell, who asked you anyways?!" growled Zechs in anger as he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly.

"Humph, shows how much gratitude for ya there doesn't it?" Duo remarked as he crossed his arms.

"Mr. Maxwell, where's daddy? I want to see him now!" yelled H.J. unhappily.

"Don't worry little guy, you'll see him soon enough," smiled Duo.

"Who's his 'daddy'?" asked Zechs suspiciously as Duo sweat dropped.

"Uh… did he say daddy? He meant baddy… that's right, baddy… because he's been watching a lot of T.V. lately," smiled Duo nervously as Zechs eyed him suspiciously. _Well, there goes my modo. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie… I just did.. _Duo signed to himself.

"OK! This time has got to work!" said Noin as she grabbed another needle and started taking up the antidote.

"If it doesn't, you'll know you've just broke the record for most holes created in a 'patient's' arm in one day," said Trowa while smiling as sweat poured down his forehead and back.

Noin gave a light smile as Duo bursted out laughing. 

"HAH! TROWA! YOU'VE GOT A SENSE OF HUMOUR! Holes… in arm… hahahaha, good one buddy," laughed Duo as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"You braided baka, it was funny, but it wasn't meant to be THAT funny!" yelled Wufei.

Heero and Relena 

"The wedding is tomorrow Heero, I'd really like to see you there… and H.J. really seems to like you a lot… I think it'd be best if you at least came so he can say goodbye…" said Relena.

Heero thought it through a bit before answering, "I can't Relena."

Relena looked up at him and nodded slowly, "You're a busy guy, and I can understand that… I guess you could always just say goodbye tonight to him at the hospital before you leave…"

Heero looked away for a moment, into the river before turning to face her again. Quickly he gave her one hug and left the scene before she had any time to respond.

Heero… why must you keep doing this… Sara Bosky 

"Is everything planned for tomorrow?" asked a man in the shadows of the hospital far from the lab.

"Yes, I'm almost certain it is, sir," answered Sara calmly.

"Good, what about you? Do you know what to do?" asked the man.

"Yes sir," answered Sara.

"All right then, you better get back into the lab before anyone notices you went missing," said the man in the shadows as Sara did a quick bow and quickly made her way back to the lab.

At the Lab 

"Trowa, how do you feel now?" asked Quatre worriedly, knowing that they didn't have much time left unless the antidote worked.

"I'm fine," answered Trowa as he closed his eyes and sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Quatre, just let him rest for awhile, we'll know if it works soon enough," said Noin.

"If it doesn't work… do you think it's worth the risk? Maybe we should keep trying!" Quatre said frantically. Trowa was his best friend, he didn't want him to die. No matter the cost.

"Quatre, we've done what we can as it is, this antidote is the best we can come up with, and it's already got a 73% chance that it'll work, what more can we do? We just have to let him rest to get himself going. He is a gundam pilot too Quatre, him dying is a very slim chance." Said Noin with a sigh. Just then the door opened and everyone turned to see who had just entered.

"Um… Hi everyone, I just needed to use the bathroom facilities, sorry if I worried anyone," laughed Sara nervously.

Duo shrugged as H.J. began playing with him.

"Noin, don't you think it's about time you told me who is father was?" asked Zechs impatiently.

"Uh… Zechs… I don't know how to explain to you… No one even knows what happened… so I think it's best if you just didn't know," smiled Noin.

"Noin… who is the father of this kid?" asked Zechs again as he began taping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed. Showing he wouldn't take no as an answer.

"It's… Hehumphmmmm" started Noin when, suddenly, she was clobbered by Duo, Quatre, and even Wufei.

Slowly, Quatre, Duo and Wufei got up and let her go as Noin glared up at them. "What was that for?" asked Noin angrily.

"Miss Noin, I don't think it's a good idea to have Zechs yelling about in front of H.J." answered Quatre softly as Wufei nodded his head in agreement.

"Exactly what he said," smiled Duo as he went back over to H.J.

"Why is it not good to have uncle yell?" asked H.J. as he began tugging on Duo's lab jacket.

"Well kid, your mommy doesn't like it and your uncle here can be _extremely_ loud. There are a lot of patients in the hospital that needs rest, and that includes you. Shouldn't you be sleeping right about now?" asked Duo.

"No, I want to see daddy! When Daddy come, then I go to bed," answered H.J. with a frown as Duo sighed.

"Perhaps I should give it a try, I'm sure I can get him to go to sleep," suggested Sara timidly.

"Uh, no thanks lady. Me and H.J. here are just fine, we don't want anyone to uh… do anything," said Duo nervously as he picked H.J. up.

"Why would I do anything?" asked Sara almost offended by his remark.

"I don't think H.J. trusts strangers very easily, that's all," said Duo, not wanting to take the chance.

"Duo, he trusted you, aren't you a stranger?" asked Zechs as he took H.J. out of Duo's arms and turned to look at Sara. "Here Sara, I think we all need a good rest anyways. And when you take H.J. out of here, I can find out who the father is."

Sara nodded as she extended her arms to H.J. but suddenly, H.J. shrugged back from her and clung onto Zechs, "NO! I don't want that lady touching me! I want daddy! I just want daddy! Can't everyone just see I want daddy here with me! I don't want to go to sleep, and I don't want her touching me, please! I just want daddy!" screamed H.J. as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Afraid of what harm she might bring to him. He felt something familiar about her, something he should fear, but he didn't know what. He just knew, at the moment he wanted his daddy more than ever.

"I… I don't know what to say… I'm sorry if I've frightened you H.J. I'm sure your daddy will come soon, why don't we go look for him together then? Alright? I'm sure it'll help somehow, and after we find him, you can go to sleep alright?" asked Sara softly.

H.J. gave a small nod, he just wanted to find his daddy, he didn't care about anything else.

"Whoa lady, wait right there. Why don't I just go with H.J. then?" asked Duo as he went up to grab H.J. from Zechs, but Zechs pulled him away and gave H.J. to Sara.

"Because I think you're needed here Maxwell," answered Zechs as Sara nodded and left with H.J.

As soon as they were gone, Zechs turned to face everyone and said in a stern voice. "Now, tell me, who is the kid's father?"

Everyone looked at each other nervously except for Wufei and of course Trowa, who was still sleeping. 

"Cowards," sighed Wufei as he stepped up. "Heero Yuy," answered Wufei simply as he sat back down on the chair. Watching in amusement as Zechs' pale white face began to get redder and redder.

"WHAT?! HEERO YUY?! HIM?! THE FATHER?! WHY DID RELENA CHOOSE HIM?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHY YUY?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Zechs angrily as he began flinging his arms around like mad.

**H.J.**

"H.J. why don't you come over here, I'm sure your daddy is just around this corner somewhere…" said Sara nervously.

"But it's so… dark…" whispered H.J. nervously.

"But your daddy likes dark places H.J." said Sara as she continued to drag him to the dark area as H.J. tried to struggle. As they got closer and closer, Sara became more nervous. _The kid doesn't deserve to die, he doesn't even deserve anything he's going through right now… but what other choices do I have?_

Suddenly, a dark shadow could be seen.

"I've brought him sir," said Sara as she put a strong hold on H.J. so he couldn't move. When there wasn't a reply, Sara grew suspicious. Suddenly she gasped, "You're… you're…"

Ok, so that's all for now, and I'll try REALLY hard to update the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope all of you enjoyed it so far, so please review. I'd really like to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks! Bye! ^-^ 

Fallen pheniox

(Yes, I know phoenix is spelled wrong, but don't you think it's special this way? lol)

 __


	9. Dreams Do Come True

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been REALLY busy with A LOT of homework and other things, but I won't go into details there, knowing this is VERY boring. But luckily, it's Christmas Holidays right now, meaning time to get started to write!  So thanks to all those of you who have been reviewing my story so far, it means a lot to me. Anyways, I do not own GW or anything u may recognize here. So I'll go on with the story now! ^-^

Last Time 

****

"But it's so… dark…" whispered H.J. nervously.

"But your daddy likes dark places H.J." said Sara as she continued to drag him to the dark area as H.J. tried to struggle. As they got closer and closer, Sara became more nervous. _The kid doesn't deserve to die, he doesn't even deserve anything he's going through right now… but what other choices do I have?_

Suddenly, a dark shadow could be seen.

"I've brought him sir," said Sara as she put a strong hold on H.J. so he couldn't move. When there wasn't a reply, Sara grew suspicious. Suddenly she gasped, "You're… you're…"

Chapter Nine: Dreams Do Come True 

There was nothing but silence that greeted her, but her blood suddenly ran cold. She could feel that icy glare starring right through her, and she had never been so frightened in her life. 

"H.J. Come here," said the voice in a calm yet dangerous tone, H.J. did as he was told, even if he didn't know whom the man in the shadows was, at least he was away from this horrid lady. As soon as H.J. had gotten into the shadows and by the man's side, Sara was knocked out unconscious. 

"Miss me?" asked the voice in a serious tone, but with hidden humor. H.J. looked up hopefully as the strangers hidden face was revealed to him. 

"DADDY!!! I missed you so much! Mommy left and I don't know where she went, and then that lady came and hurt me! I'm so happy you're here daddy!" smiled H.J. as he went up and hugged Heero around his leg tightly. Heero could almost feel pain from the pressure of the grip, but he slowly lifted H.J. up onto his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Though it barely looked like one, it wasn't really the right time to smile; it was a time to bring an end to Hilton and everything he had planned. But that would mean having to get to Hilton and assassinate him, but the people of outer space would never understand that. And what would Relena say? Surely killing this man wasn't acceptable to her… there had to be another way… but there wasn't.

"H.J. I need you to do a favor for me, alright?" asked Heero sternly.

"Ok, anything for you daddy!" smiled H.J. 

"Go to over to Maxwell, and tell him that I'll need him to contact me as soon as he can, can you remember that?" asked Heero. He was hoping that H.J. could remember that, he already had almost all the traits he did; this shouldn't be too hard to remember. 

"Awww, but daddy, I don't want to leave you," H.J. pouted.

"Just do as I say, ok?" asked Heero with a sigh. Finally H.J. nodded as Heero let him down. And H.J. quickly ran off back toward the lab as Heero set off again.

Relena 

****

Relena quickly headed back to her room and laid down on her bed. Taking out the picture she had under her pillow, Heero… After tomorrow… I'll miss you the most…Thought Relena as tears began flooding her eyes and one escaped, running smoothly down her cheek. Hugging the picture, Relena finally fell asleep… only to wait for the nightmares to engulf her. Heero 

****

Heero quickly ran back to the base, searching up every bit of information he could find on the place where the wedding was going to be held.  He knew Hilton would do anything in his power to stop him from even getting 100 miles from there. Perhaps there was a secret entrance that even Hilton didn't know about. Heero searched up everything he could find and memorized the map of the entire building by heart.  Including all secret passages.  He knew he had said he wasn't going to be there at the wedding, but he wasn't going to lose her. Not this time, not again. He had been running too long, it was time he stopped and confronted exactly what he felt for her. What he really wanted in life, to put an end to missions. Missions were nothing but a game that he played just to keep his mind focused on other things besides her. This time, this game, wasn't a game he could even risk the lost to, even if it cost him his life and even if it took his next life, he'd win this game. And he'd win her heart. This was a dream, a dream that was going to come true.

Suddenly, he heard a ringing tone. It was his cellular phone. 

"Hello?"

*Heero buddy, your kid came and told me to contact you as soon as I could, so what's up? *

"Is everyone doing alright?"

*Ya, we're all fine now. Everyone's cured thanks to Trowa, but he's in the process of it himself right now. *

"Good, I need you to get everything ready for tomorrow…" started Heero.

*But dude, isn't Relena getting married tomorrow? What's going on in that mind of yours right now? * 

"Just get everyone ready and meet me there at the 'party', we're going to crash it once I arrive."

*And how will we know when you've arrived? *

"You'll just know."

And with that, Heero hung up, grabbed his gun and got into his car and drove back toward the Sanq Kingdom. If he got there in time, he might still have a chance to map everything out before the morning came. And he'd have a greater chance of success in this mission where he couldn't lose.

In the Lab 

****

Trowa was still sleeping soundly, but he was getting more and more pale. Sweat was pouring out even more rapidly than before and if it was even possibly, his lips had turned a greenish color.

"Ms. Noin! He's not getting any better! What should we do?!" yelled Quatre. He was panicking.

"Quatre! CALM DOWN! Have faith that he WILL make it; otherwise he won't have any hope left. This could just be a side effect of the antidote taking effect. So calm down and relax, take a nap, and stay quiet so that Trowa may rest himself," said Noin sternly as she pushed Quatre down to a seat. Quatre nodded weakly and gulped.

Duo and Wufei 

****

"So let me get this straight, the great Heero Yuy is going to stop this wedding after all? What about Quatre and the others?" asked Wufei as Duo and him began walking out of the hospital.

"We'll contact them as soon as Trowa's feeling a bit better than the state he's in now. Quatre obviously won't want to leave his best friend just lying there in the open where Hilton's men can attack him in the state he's in now, and I think I feel the same way.  But it's Heero's orders, so we have to go. And Noin must stay to keep Quatre under control. As for Zechs, I don't think he should know about this little mission at all," said Duo with a sweat drop.

"For once, you're actually making sense," Smirked Wufei as they got into the jeep and drove off.

Relena's dream 

_"Who… who are you?" asked Relena softly. She could barely make out an image of who was in front of her.  Suddenly, he turned around and looked at her. _

_"Relena, you miss me already?" he laughed._

_"Hilton? What do you want?" asked Relena angrily. Then without warning he grabbed her and had a firm hold on her, not allowing her to move. "Let go of me!" yelled Relena furiously._

_"Don't you dare oppose to me like that," snapped Hilton, in a calm voice as he continued to drag her. _

_Flash of Darkness… then…_

_Relena looked up and saw someone, but it was just a shadow. But she did see a gun pointing right at them._

_"Let her go," she heard him say. Who was it? Why couldn't she recognize the voice?_

_"I can't do that, put down your gun or I'll hurt her," growled Hilton angrily. Relena stared at the person in front of her.  The person stood there, stiff, but suddenly he began to move. He bent down and put his gun down to the ground._

_"Good boy, now get up and walk over there," said Hilton was sweat ran down his forehead._

_Suddenly the guy ran straightforward and crashed into Hilton, who flung Relena off the edge of the cliff. She was falling further and further away from the surface, and closer to her death. She didn't want to die, not just yet; she still never got to tell Heero that one thing she had kept inside for so long. She wasn't ready for this. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Relena as she continued to fall, reaching her hands out for someone to catch her.

Relena suddenly bounced up. "Whew, it was just a dream… but who was that guy?" thought Relena out loud as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Lisa entered.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she began opening the curtains.

"Everything's fine, I just had a bad dream, that's all," sighed Relena. Today was the big day. It'd also be her last.

"Well, it's already 7am, and I'm sure it was nothing. But now you've really got to get started getting ready for your wedding. You don't want to keep the groom waiting, now do you?" laughed Lisa slightly.

"I guess not…" said Relena slowly as she got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"You don't know how lucky you really are…" whispered Lisa under her breath so that no one would hear her.

"What was that you just said Lisa?" asked Relena from the bathroom.

"Nothing Miss Relena!" she yelled as she took out the wedding dress and brought out the breakfast. She couldn't help but admire the dress; she would never get a chance to wear something like this in a million years. After about an hour, Relena finally came out of the bathroom.

"Miss Relena, what took you so long?" asked Lisa.

"I… to tell you the truth, I just don't want to live through the day, so I stayed in there a bit… to think," answered Relena as she sat back down on her bed. She was wearing her casual clothing.

"Miss Relena… I think you should eat your breakfast now and then get changed into your wedding gown right away. Because I'll still have to do your hair," smiled Lisa.

"I know… Lisa, could you just let me finished up breakfast and go outside for awhile, I promise to be back before 10 so we have time left to do everything," pleaded Relena.

"All right Miss Relena," smiled Lisa as she left the room.

"Thanks so much Lisa…" thought Relena out loud as she quickly finished up her breakfast in her room and hurried outside.

Heero 

****

Heero quickly parked the car behind the bushes where it could be hidden and snuck his way into the Sanq Kingdom grounds without being noticed. That was the easy part, but now he had to face the much harder security measures. He hid behind the bushes and did a quick scan of the area and had already spotted nine hidden cameras, about twenty guards just guarding the area he was in, and about five hidden traps. They were definitely expertly done, but nothing he couldn't handle, except maybe the guards. Somehow he had to come up with a plan to pass through the traps without being noticed by the guards and the cameras. Meaning he'd have to take down the cameras first and then knock out the guards. With one swift movement, Heero hid on a branch of the tree next to him. Taking a deep breath as he prepared for his quick attack. Ripping a branch of the tree silently as possible, Heero threw it to the other side of the ground. It was a good thing he had such a good arm, otherwise it wouldn't have gone as far as he needed. All the guards except about three ran over to where the tree branch had landed and began checking the area out.  Heero quickly shot down the ten cameras with his silent gun, luckily no one heard or saw him do so, since he had stayed in one spot the whole time. 

The rest of the guards came back and stood in the rightful positions once more.  Heero quickly grabbed out three sleeping gas bombs and blasted them out to three spread out areas of the grounds. Putting all twenty soldiers to sleep almost immediately. Heero quickly grabbed one of the soldier's uniform and put it on. He began walking toward the kingdom.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, Heero quickly spun around.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one of the soldiers, obviously a higher in command.

"I need to use the 'facilities'," answered Heero quickly, that wasn't exactly the smartest thing he could say, but it definitely got him pass the guy with no harm done to either of them. He hurried inside, once he got in he ran up the stairs to see if Relena was still in her room at the time. When he got there, he realized she wasn't, but knew she was in no harm so he quickly left and headed down to the basement where the first secret passage was put. If he remembered accurately, it would lead him straight to the other wing on the other side of the building without being noticed. But he'd also have to be careful incase of traps and especially if Hilton also knew about this area.

Heero quickly hurried through the dark tunnel, he could just make out a few men up ahead. Meaning that Hilton HAD known about these secret passages, and he'd have to be extremely cautious. He quickly made his way through, unnoticed by the soldiers that were on guard. Hilton wasn't smart enough to expect Heero to even go through the secret passages, or so it seemed, since all the guards that were guarding the tunnel, were either pathetically equipped, or else sleeping on the job. 

Once Heero made it to the other side, he could see that everything had been set up. There were decorations everywhere, colors of white and red. If it had been a friend's wedding, Heero might not have been so appalled as he had been at this moment. But ignoring the feeling at the pit of his stomach, Heero quickly went and took down a soldier that was standing by the corner of a wall and took his place after dragging the body behind a bush. Well hidden to make sure no one would suspect or see.

Heero waited about an hour before everything had begun. He watched as Wufei and Duo enter the party without being noticed, taking their seats near the back of the place. Hilton was leading against the west walls, with a very smug smile on his face. Heero growled under his breath at the sight, but kept silent. After about another fifteen minutes of waiting, everyone that had arrived began to quite down.

"Today, we are here to unite two loving people together…" 

Heero could hear the priest begin, and for a moment, he had completely forgotten what the plan was. But he quickly readied his gun, just as Hilton took his place up at the front. A split second before the piano began to play, Heero stuck his gun into the air and shot. The loud noise made the guests all panic and duck under tables and almost anything they could find protection in. And as if on cue, Wufei and Duo got into action. Duo tried to calm the crowd down as Wufei immediately went for Hilton. 

Only problem was Hilton was smarter than that. While he was leaning against the wall, he had immediately noticed Heero Yuy standing near the corner of the wall. Any ordinary person might've missed it, but it was obvious that he was there. He remembered every soldier he had put on guard, and none of them could stay still for even a moment. And as Hilton had been checking the grounds, he had seen at least twenty of his men asleep on the ground. If that hadn't been a great giveaway, the video cameras definitely were. Yes, it was true, the GREAT Heero Yuy, was getting rusty. 

Hilton just laughed as all his soldiers piled into the yard and began to attack Wufei. No one was holding back. During this struggling battle for Wufei, Hilton made his escape. He knew exactly where Relena was, and he wasn't planning on letting her go that easily. Not after all that planning and time spent on everything. He quickly ran into the building and made his way to the top floor, where there was a locked door. Quickly he let the computer scan him over, giving him access into the room. It hadn't been easy building such security at the Sanq kingdom, but he had done it all for his own good cause. As soon as he got access into the room, he quickly grabbed Relena's hand and pulled her outside the room, and through a secret passage. It led right outside the Sanq kingdom, quite a safety ways away.  It was a good thing she was blind folded at the time as well, so she gave little resistant to his attempts.

"Who… who are you?" asked Relena softly. She could barely make out an image of who was in front of her.  Suddenly, he turned around and looked at her. 

"Relena, you miss me already?" he laughed.

"Hilton? What do you want?" asked Relena angrily. Then without warning he grabbed her and had a firm hold on her, not allowing her to move. "Let go of me!" yelled Relena furiously. As if being confided to a room wasn't bad enough.

"Don't you dare oppose to me like that," snapped Hilton, in a calm voice as he continued to drag her. Finally they reached his car, and he quickly shoved her inside.

Heero 

Heero had seen Hilton escape, and had suspected where Hilton was probably going. He quickly followed Hilton up to the top floor and watched him as he opened the door and dragged Relena out. 

Heero could feel his rage building as he watched Relena struggle against Hilton's grip, and watched, as her eyes seemed to glaze over. As soon as he had seen Hilton drag Relena into his car, he quickly got toward his own. He made sure he was a safe distance away, but close enough to still follow Hilton.

Relena 

Relena was all in restraints by now, and there was no way for her to escape. She had no clue what was going on, the wedding was supposed to be just a moment ago. Why would Hilton just drag her away like that? She just didn't understand. Did someone try to stop the wedding? If that happened… it probably wasn't Heero… then why did Hilton seem to be somewhat frightened?

"Hilton, where are you taking us?" she asked. This time trying to keep her cool.

"It's none of YOUR business," he snapped angrily as he stepped on the gas pedal.

_'Why is he driving so fast? Is someone following us?'_ thought Relena. But there was no way she could tell, because she was tied up and there was no way for her to see behind her. And being in a big wedding dress didn't help the matters.

Hilton 

Hilton knew as soon as they had gotten out of the Sanq Kingdom vicinity, that they were being followed, obviously by none of than 'the perfect soldier'. 

_'He should've been dead by now, how could those insolent soldier's not see him escape and try to stop him?!' _he thought angrily, though there wasn't much he could do about it now.

He heard Relena ask him a pathetic question, and just snapped at her, saying it was none of her business. He looked into the mirror and could see Heero's car only a distance away, so he quickly stepped onto the gas pedal. Immediately, he realized that he was heading toward a dead end and a highway. The high way would've led him directly into the police area of the place. Hilton growled under his breath angrily and used one hand to make sure the dagger was still safely tucked away in his jacket. Then he took the turn toward the dead end. He then stopped the car and shoved Relena out, near the edge of the cliff. Under her, were unbelievably sharp rocks. If she fell down there, there was no way she would live to tell about it.

Hilton quickly pushed her in front of him, still facing the cliff, and put the dagger to her throat. He could hear Heero's car stop just then and the car door open. He also knew that Relena was trying to see who it was, but he wouldn't let her get her hopes up. 

"Let her go." 

It was a very cold and serious voice. Hilton turned his head around just to see the sight he hated so much. Heero Yuy had finally arrived.

Sorry for not updating in like MONTHS! Schoolwork has been piling on me! And thanks for all the advice and comments that everyone has been giving me! Means so much to me! Thanks! I tried to not to end this chapter with a cliffhanger, so if it is one… well… sorry about that, lol, well, I just hope I'll be passing all my exams, bunch of tests this week too! Here's the good part of this story though, the end is coming up VERY soon! Yup, and so will the secret to how H.J. came to be! So please review my fic, and tell me whatever! Well, later everyone!

Fallen pheniox

Next chapter: What Love Is


	10. What Love Is

Hey everyone!!! Guess what? This is the chapter you've all been waiting for!! Yay! After a long period of time, this story will soon be coming to a closure, thx to all of you who've reviewed and stuck with me so far, until the very end, I REALLY, REALLY appreciate all you've done for me! Thanks! And now dedicated to you people, I present you with this chapter!!! (I don't own anything here that you may recognize, thanks)

**Review Replies:**

****

**Crystal Lily:** Hey! Nope, Relena's not going to die! But someone else is… =) lol

**Shadow:** lol, I updated just like you said! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!

**Dan Inverse:** lol, sorry about that late update, but I'm glad you kept on reviewing my story and waited. Thanks!

**Vegetasprincess:** Thanks for the review and I hope you got that email about my update.

**Sexy Vixen:** Thanks for the review; so glad you stuck to my story even though it took awhile to update… as for 'ac liffy'… what's that? Sorry, I must sound really stupid right now, but what is that?

**Kittykat:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed my story. And nope, Relena's not going to die.

**Ani:** um… oops? lol, well, I tried not to leave you guys on a cliffhanger… sorry about that, but glad you enjoyed it anyways. Here's the next chapter!

**Skyboltfury:** Hey! Glad you enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for the review!

**Ley: **I know what you mean by hectic… I've been dealing with some tough things lately… EXAMS! AHHHH!!! -_-' Yes… anyways, thanks for the review! And glad you enjoyed it! =)

**Alora:** Glad you enjoyed my story so far, thanks for the support too.

**Wing Gundam and Wing Zero:** And I accept your bow! Jk, but thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it THAT much. Lol, well, here's the next chapter! Hope it meets your expectations just as much!

**Dee: **Yup, Relena's dream sure does comes true! =) Thanks for reviewing!

**Kuroi Koneko:** lol, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for the compliment and encouragement, means a lot to me. Just wish I got that kind of encouragement from my mom for my upcoming exams. "Work harder Monica, you're going to fail!" Great encouragement isn't it? *sigh* lol, but that's alright. And I was just kinda guessing that after not REALLY being much of a gundam pilot and getting as much training as he used to his talents would get a bit rusty, I'm glad you liked it. =D Thanks for the review!

**MarliCat2007:** lol, you're right… with a name like 'Dream Do Come True' you'd probably think it was something good… but I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far and continued to review! And just as you have asked, I've updated sooner than I usually would've! Thanks for the great reviews!

**Pink Sakura:** lol, SORRY!!! Really, I am! School has been bringing me down, but I finally update at least right? I'm glad you continued to review my story though, thanks

**White Witch:** lol, I've actually never read those types of plots before… but thanks, I'm glad you like this story so far, it's unique right? As for Trowa, he's not going to be in this chapter… but don't worry about that too much, he will be in the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Animechick2487:** Glad you enjoyed it, and I'll be trying to update this every month. Every month on the 3rd you'll see the next chapter of this out until the end, which is coming out pretty soon. So this story will end by July 3rd. well, thanks for the review!

**Jasline:** Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed my story as much as you did. Hope you got that email for the update!

**Wing ka:** Thanks for the review, and there's no way I'd abandon this story so soon! I need to finish it first! And like I said to animechick2487, every 3rd of every month there'll be another update! And thanks for being the first to review chapter 9! 

**Nightshade:** Thanks for the review, and just as you have asked, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Inukag:** Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Here's the next chapter!

**Crystal:** Well, I tried not to end off as a cliffhanger though, really! Lol, well, here's the next chapter for you, to cure that suspense huh?

**Mistyangel:** Thanks!

**Shooting Jewel:** Hey! Thanks for the compliment, means a lot to me! As for Trowa, you're soon going to find out what happened to him. And yes, I'm sure we all HATE Hilton right now, but he's such a good character to hate! Wait till the sequel, it'll start getting worse! Lol. And I think eventually, whether Zechs accepts it or not, he'll have to face having Heero around a lot more than necessary. Well, thanks for the review! Here's chapter 10!

Well, that's all the review responses so far! Enjoy the rest of this chapter!

WARNING: There might be a bit of angst in this chapter, not too bad though. So if you're EXTREMELY sensitive, here's a tissue-warning, grab a couple of them! (I've always wanted to do that! =P) 

___________________________________________________________

Last Time 

****

****

Hilton quickly pushed her in front of him, still facing the cliff, and put the dagger to her throat. He could hear Heero's car stop just then and the car door open. He also knew that Relena was trying to see who it was, but he wouldn't let her get her hopes up. 

"Let her go." 

It was a very cold and serious voice. Hilton turned his head around just to see the sight he hated so much. Heero Yuy had finally arrived.

****

Chapter Ten: What Love Is 

Relena looked up and saw someone, but it was just a shadow. But she did see a gun pointing right at them.

"Let her go," she heard him say. _'Heero…? But… it couldn't be… he said he wouldn't ever see me again…'_ thought Relena in shock, but was glad to know Heero was still there for her.

"I can't do that, put down your gun or I'll hurt her," growled Hilton angrily. Relena stared at the person in front of her.  Or at least all she could see from her angle; turning her head to the person, but only seeing a shadow. The person stood there, stiff, but suddenly he began to move. He bent down and put his gun down to the ground.

Heero 

Heero quickly put the gun to the ground, knowing Hilton was really capable of killing Relena. He had no other choice.

"Good, now… bark like the dog you are, Yuy," laughed Hilton. 

Heero couldn't believe it, how could any man be so twisted and cruel. He'd never barked in his life, never mind showing emotions! He just didn't know how to do that. 

Heero stayed silent, not knowing what to do. It had been the first mission, first situation where he actually had no other ideas or back up plans to fall back on. He was in a hopeless position. And though it was the first time, he knew immediately, he didn't like that feeling at all.

"Don't know how huh?" Hilton laughed, "Well then, turn around in a circle twice then."

"Heero! Please! Don't do it!" yelled Relena. Her voice was shaky, but Heero just ignored her.

Heero growled under his breath, he had never been so humiliated before! He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, refusing to show Hilton any emotions of his anger or his shame as he did as he was told. He walked in a circle on the same spot two times and face Hilton again, glaring at him with darkened eyes. Darker than before.

"Now jump," Hilton ordered.

Heero jumped.

"Oh this is just too much fun," laughed Hilton with a smug grin on his face. "To have total control over the so called 'GREAT' Heero Yuy. Why? Why are you giving away all your pride for such a worthless earthling? Colonies are the future, we all know that."

"You of all people wouldn't understand that reason even if I told you, now let her go," answered Heero in monotone. He wasn't going to back down. Not when she was on the line.

"Suit yourself," said Hilton carelessly as he shrugged. "Now get down on your knees and bow before me."

Heero winced at that. He had to kneel before this guy?! The thought itself was sickening. Struggling to hold onto his pride, or whatever remainder that was left of it, Heero bent, lower and lower. Soon one knee touched the ground. His head lowered, and his bangs covering his eyes that were full of no other emotions but shame. He could feel his control of the situation slipping away from him. Slowly his other knee had hit the ground, his shoulders slumped. He looked so helpless and pathetic. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but only one thought was in his mind. He had to save her.

"Good boy, now get up and walk over there," said Hilton, a bit too happy, though sweat was pouring down his face. He had never seemed to enjoy himself so much before, than to watch the great Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, kneel before him.

Relena 

****

****

Relena couldn't bare it as she heard Hilton bark out orders and Heero giving away his pride just for her safety. It just wasn't worth it! She could feel tears dripping down her face like waterfalls, glistening in the sun's light. The day was just too beautiful for such a mournful moment. Was the sky against her? They just couldn't be, Heero deserved better.

"Good boy, now get up and walk over there."

She could hear Hilton order. His body seemed to be shivering, as if trying to suppress his laughter. It enraged her.

Suddenly the Heero ran straightforward and crashed into Hilton, who flung Relena off the edge of the cliff. She was falling further and further away from the surface, and closer to her death. She didn't want to die, not just yet; she still never got to tell Heero that one thing she had kept inside for so long. She wasn't ready for this. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Relena as she continued to fall, reaching her hands out for someone to catch her.

**Heero**

Hearing Hilton tell him to go forward, Heero quickly got up, almost at the speed of sound, and rammed himself right into Hilton. 

He hadn't been prepared, or even thought that Relena would've been flung off the edge of the cliff. He couldn't believe he was so careless. Immediately forgetting that Hilton was on the ground, slowly crawling his way toward the gun Heero had left on the ground, he ran to the edge of the cliff and dove down. He would protect her, even if it cost him his life. It was the only way to repay her, the only way he knew how to show her just how much she meant to him. The only way he'd ever be able to live or die peacefully, knowing at least she'd know how much she had changed him. From the cold soldier to the man he was now, and how she had enlightened him with just her pure presence. She was what lit up his darkness, she had shown him what it felt to be cared for and only she could've ever set him free. With that in mind, Heero closed his eyes and jumped after her, hoping he'd fall faster, just fast enough to save her in time.

Relena 

Relena could feel her stomach do flip-flops as she was coming near her death. She still was never able to tell Heero that she loved him… she felt so weak and helpless, but it wasn't like it mattered anymore. She was going to die now, she only hoped the ground wouldn't be too stained with her blood once she hit the ground. At least, she didn't have to marry the jerk in the end, and maybe that thought alone would be able to calm her nerves and maybe preserve the future. Maybe someone else would take her place and help her help the earth and the colonies. 

'Well Heero… I guess this would be goodbye… thank you for helping me so much as you have and I'm only sorry I never got to tell you how much you mean to me… perhaps this is for the best, I pray that everyone would have a great future ahead of them… I only hope I might've helped you in some way, even in the littlest way, thank you for everything… take care of H.J. for me…'

And that was her last thought before letting herself plummet to the ground beneath her. 

"Goodbye… Heero…" 

Tears flew from her eyes as she finally let go of all her hopes and strength she had left in her body. Waiting for the pain and darkness to engulf her. 

****

****

****

Heero 

Heero couldn't stand it anymore. They were getting closer and closer to the ground. There was only a slim chance that even he would make it out alive from this fall. It was just too far down, and they were only going faster. He could feel his heartbeat begin to race, faster and faster, until it seemed as if it would soon explode. He could feel the wind rushing by him at a quicker speed than before, but what he felt most, was his hopes of saving her, shattering little by little. As if a tiny mouse was feeding upon his only hopes, eating it away. A swarm of emotions seemed to rush toward him at that exact moment. The feelings of dread, fear, anger, sadness, and most of all, regret. Regret he wasn't able to do anything right. He hadn't destroyed Hilton, he couldn't seem to be able to save Relena, and he wasn't even much of a father to H.J. He was a failure. Even if he could save Relena, Hilton had probably escaped by now, and he would never be able to forgive himself. 

Suddenly he heard a barely above a whisper voice trailing to his ears. "Goodbye… Heero…"

It seemed to repeat itself in his head over and over again. New emotions burst through him, and blinded all negative thoughts he had had earlier. New hope and courage swarmed his entire being as he opened his eyes and glared down toward the ground. Relena was just ahead.

"Relena!"

Relena 

"Relena!"

Suddenly a warm feeling filled her as she felt warm arms encircle her waist, as if trying to keep her from the inevitable. She opened her eyes to see herself still falling, but this time she wasn't alone. She looked to the hands around her waist… _'Heero…'_ she thought. All of a sudden Relena felt something wet, like a raindrop fall onto her shoulder before his head moved toward her ear.

"I'll miss you the most Relena… I'm sorry…" he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek gently before rotating himself under her. 

_'Heero…?'_ she thought silently as her eyes widened. Then it hit her! He was going to save her by using himself as her shield from the ground. But by this time it was already too late, the ground was only a few feet under them.

"No Heero!" yelled Relena as she tried to struggle from his grasps, but he held on too tightly.

"Now I know what love is… I… I love you Relena," whispered Heero just before they hit the ground. The sharp rocks under them pierced through his skin, staining the ground with the perfect soldier's blood. Rain started to fall from the once sunny sky, as the soldier lied there motionless with his princess in his arms. Slowly, his grip began to loosen and Relena was finally able to face him. She quickly got up from him and put his head onto her lap as she had once did before.

"Heero… no…" she was only able to stutter out. This couldn't be happening… how could the greatest fighter any had ever known be gone from the world so soon. How could the world be so cruel to someone whose fate had been decided before he could even make his own decision? Why did something like this have to happen to those with the great hearts?

"Heero… I love you…" she whispered to deafened ears. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she still wanted him to know. Maybe somehow he could've heard it. Suddenly a gunshot was heard, and an unbelievable forced was pushed down to her legs. Relena opened her eyes through the rain again, only to see there was a gun wound on Heero's left chest. 

Immediately she looked up to the top of the cliff, only seeing a small image of Hilton with a smug smile playing his lips.

"Say goodbye for me Relena, if he wasn't dead before… he is now!" he yelled down at her.

Relena could feel tears pour down her face, unnoticed and blending with the rain that washed down her face. The rain began to fall harder, digging deep holes into the ground that was stained with Heero's blood. His gun wound was drowned with rain and his body was limp against the ground, protecting the ground from the harsh conditions of the rain as it thundered down on them.

"Heero!!!" she screamed, the pain overwhelming her. Finally she was engulfed by darkness and exhaustion and she dropped to the ground. Only wishing Heero would open his beautiful Prussian blue eyes to her again as she felt consciousness leave her.

_____________________________________________

Ok everyone, that's the end for now. Sorry, but I've got to start working on my homework and study for my exams. But the next chapter will be the final chapter. Yup, the last chapter is coming up next! Well, thanks everyone, please review, and like I promised before, the chapters will hopefully be coming up faster than before. The next update for this story should be on July 3rd, so wait for it! Well, I hope this story has met all your expectations so far! Later!

Fallen pheniox

Next chapter: The End-Hilton's 'Death'


	11. The End Hilton's 'Death'

Hey everyone!!! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! This LAST and FINAL chapter! That's right, I'm so glad I'm finally finished! This is the first story I've ACTUALLY completed! =D well, thanks for all your encouragements that got me this far, and I really hope that you all are satisfied with this story. Oh, and as you all already know, sadly, I don't own anything you may recognize here. I'm kinda sad I'm finally ending this story, but at least I don't have to worry about it anymore right?! Yes, I'm going to stop blabbering about stuff you guys don't even care about now, enjoy!

**Review Replies:**

**Rei:** Thanks for being the first person to review chapter 10! And guess what? I'm sure you'll be pretty happy with the outcome of H.J. and Relena and the rest! =D Enjoy this chapter! It's the last!

**Mutekichikara:** lol, well, the month didn't turn out too long for you did it? Because the last chapter is finally out, thanks for the review! And glad you liked the story!

**Skyscreamer:** I'm not so sure about reading it all over again. You'll probably be extremely bored this time through, but thanks for the compliment. Glad you enjoyed it! And I think the whole 'What happens next' thing is because I ended up ending each chapter with a cliffhanger… -_-' lol, sorry about that.

**Apol:** Don't worry too much, I don't think any girls die here. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

**Nightshade Sakura:** Don't worry, I won't let Hilton go unpunished! =D Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the great reviews!

**chi-chan:** I'm not sure about greatest and saddest story ever… lol, but I'm glad you enjoyed it that much! It means a lot to me that you liked it! Thanks for the great reviews! =D

**Ladybug:** lol, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked this story. But after reading this last chapter, I don't think it'll be that much of a tearjerker after all. So please enjoy! 

Kai's Asian Angel: Thanks for being so into the story, and I'm really glad you enjoyed my story so far. But as for Hilton, I think part of this will satisfy you… if it doesn't, I'm sorry! Lol, well, hope you like this last chapter! Thanks for the reviews for far! Pink Sakura: Wow… you really are QUITE the Hilton hating fan aren't you? Lol, but that's a great idea to do to him! If it weren't already used to do something else… -_-' but I'm glad you liked the story so far, and thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing so many of my chapters too! =D 

**Sara:** I'm making a lot of people cry aren't I? Lol, well, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far, and trust me… it'll be quite painful. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sexy Vixen:** lol, ok, I get it. I should've noticed that… -_-' Well, I'm really glad you enjoyed my story so far, and that you've basically reviewed every single of my chapters! Thanks for your support! =D 

**7va:** Yup, I'm going to explain how H.J. came to be! And it's gonna be in this story where it'll all be explained! So thanks for the review and glad you enjoyed it so far! Here's the next chapter!

**Mk: **It was very hard… but I got rid of Heero! =P lol, jk. Just wait and see what happens! I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far!

**twilight knight:** Yup, Trowa's going to be in this chapter! So don't worry too much about that! And lol, I'm not so sure about something to celebrate, but I'm glad you like my story that much! Thanks for the review! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry about Zechs hurting Heero though, don't think he could anyways. Well, enjoy!

**Chibi:** Lol, and you're smart. Heero is the main character, and maybe he won't die, who knows huh? =P Then again… I could just be rising your hopes up for a greater fall… *evil glint* lol, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm really glad you enjoyed the story so far!

___________________________________________________________

Last Time 

****

****

Relena could feel tears pour down her face, unnoticed and blending with the rain that washed down her face. The rain began to fall harder, digging deep holes into the ground that was stained with Heero's blood. His gun wound was drowned with rain and his body was limp against the ground, protecting the ground from the harsh conditions of the rain as it thundered down on them.

"Heero!!!" she screamed, the pain overwhelming her. Finally she was engulfed by darkness and exhaustion and she dropped to the ground. Only wishing Heero would open his beautiful Prussian blue eyes to her again as she felt consciousness leave her.

Chapter Eleven: The End-Hilton's 'Death' 

Hilton smiled to himself.

_'Even the greatest heroes have their weaknesses, you've just got to find them.'_

He twirled the gun on his finger for a moment before he threw it to the ground. He'd no longer need it anyways, but there was one thing. He'd have to capture Relena again and get her to marry him, but that wouldn't really be a problem. He'd just manipulate her again, and this time it'd be much easier since Heero Yuy would be out of his way. If Relena went to tell the public about it, he'd just make up something and they'd all fall for it. No one could possibly stop him now.

_'Relena… you will soon be mine again…'_ he laughed at the thought as he started walking back toward his car.

No one would even know where the great Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft were, since no one else had followed him, he was sure of it. With that thought in mind, his smile grew wider.

Duo and Wufei 

As soon as Duo has seen Wufei get clobbered by the soldiers, he had quickly rushed over to help him out, already knowing that Heero could take care of himself just fine. Wufei wasn't really struggling as much as he let on, but it was fairly difficult when over twenty men were trying to clobber you all at once. Then again, they kept hitting each other while going for him at the same time.

"Hey Wu-man, need a little help here I see…" smirked Duo as he joined in.

"Heh, I don't need any help from _you_, Maxwell," smirked Wufei as he took down all the men on the right side and Duo began taking down all the ones on the left. After a couple of minutes or so, all the men were down on the ground unconscious.

"Whew, that wasn't so hard. You'd think Hilton was a tiny bit smarter than that, huh?" laughed Duo lightly. 

"You're pathetic Maxwell," sighed Wufei though a little smile played on his lips. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of Hilton dragging Relena away from the other end of the building. He must've had quite the eyesight to see it too. "Shit! Maxwell, quickly go after Hilton. Heero is on his tail right now, but I think we might've underestimated Hilton. He was just dragging Peacecraft away. I'll go on ahead, but you better follow and you better stay out of sight though," said Wufei quickly as he ran toward his car on the other side of the building.

"Uh… I'm guessing I don't have a say in this… well then, what am I standing here talking to myself for," thought Duo out loud as he quickly ran toward his car with only seconds to spare. Soon, he found Wufei's car a few miles away. He'd make sure he kept his distance. He was pretty sure Wufei was keeping his distance away from Heero and Hilton.

Trowa 

Trowa was suddenly jolted up awake by a cry. He took a glance to the wet feeling by his right hand that was lying limply at his side. There was H.J. crying by his hand, sniffing and wiping his tears away as quickly as he could. Trowa smiled gently, feeling a bit tired still. But he knew there wasn't much time for rest anymore, he had to help Heero out.

"Mr. Barton… you're gonna be ok now right?" asked H.J. while holding Trowa's hand in a tight grip. Trowa slowly nodded in exhaustion as he hosted himself up into a sitting position and gave a light smile to H.J. 

"Yes, I am," he said as H.J.'s face suddenly brightened up with life and relief. 

"Trowa? You all right?" asked a sudden voice behind him. 

"Ya, I'm fine Quatre. Where are Heero and everyone else?"

"They left to crash Ms. Relena's wedding…" whispered Quatre softly so that the now sleeping Zechs Marquise would not wake up. 

Trowa just simply nodded and carried H.J. over to Noin who was also sleeping. "H.J. sleep with your aunt tonight ok? Mr. Winner and I are going to get your mother and father," said Trowa calmly as he gently let him down. H.J. nodded tiredly and finally went to sleep.

Once everything was in order, Quatre and Trowa left the hospital. Hoping to find some clues to where Heero and the others were at the moment and that they weren't too late if they were in any danger at all.

Quatre and Trowa quickly headed over to the Sanq Kingdom, where they knew the wedding was to be held. When they got there, a surprising sight met them. It was completely empty.

"Where do you think everyone could've went?" asked Quatre as he searched for any clues that might've lead to where Heero and the rest had gone.

"I don't know… let's check the back. Maybe they left a clue there…" 

As soon as they had gotten to the parking lot area, they began to look around. But all they saw were a few guards down on the ground. No doubt in their mind that a certain someone had done it. 

"Quatre, come here. Look, tire marks on the ground. Duo must've left this mark just about half an hour ago," said Trowa. He was kneeling against the ground, his finger touching the warm friction of the ground that had been caused earlier. "If my calculations are right, I think they're heading for either that cliff 38º North of here, or the highway which would've lead him right to the police. And from those two places, I think he's chosen the obvious."

"Then let's go," said Quatre quickly as they headed toward their car at the front of the Sanq kingdom and left.

Hilton 

Hilton slowly headed toward his car, but just as he reached the handle, a sudden yell stopped him form going any further. 

_'What NOW?!'_ thought Hilton in anger. He had better things to do with his time than to be interrupted with something not so important every single moment of his life. 

He quickly turned around and glared at whoever it was that was interrupting him.

"What the- What are YOU doing here?! Didn't my men dispose of you already?!" yelled Hilton in outrage. He knew he should've hired better soldiers. After all, it WAS the gundam pilots he was dealing with. Slowly, and unnoticed, his right hand shifted over to the back of his waist belt, where he had hidden his spare dagger, just in case. 

"So, you think that I can't handle the likes of you, huh? Well, I want you to know, I've already finished off the GREAT Heero Yuy single-handedly. And now even you can't stop me," Hilton laughed.

"Heh, you think I'd believe you? It's just a bluff, there's no way you could've defeated him. And I'll show you not to mess with the Gundam pilots anymore," said Wufei as he took his fighting pose. 

Hilton's grip around the hidden dagger tightened, as a smug grin spread across his lips. "We'll have to see about that."

"Hey Wuffie my man, you weren't planning on starting this whole thing without me were you?" came a sudden sarcastic voice as a screech of wheels were heard.

"Maxwell, leave. This is a fight for the higher," said Wufei calmly. His eyes still fixed on Hilton. "Besides, he just stated he had gotten rid of Yuy on his own, I want to be the first to test out this kind of strength, if it were true."

"HE got rid of HEERO?! Well, where's Heero now then?" asked Duo in shock.

"He's over the cliff, dead I assume. If you want to know so badly, why don't you check?" asked Hilton, his smile only growing wider.

Duo looked over at Wufei, as if telling him to watch his back as he inched behind Hilton and peeked over the edge of the cliff. And there before him, was Heero lying on the ground surrounded by the puddle of dark red blood. And where Relena gently laid beside him. Both looked as if they were in complete peace at last. The sight H.J. would've screamed at if he could only see.

A sudden flare of anger rushed throughout Duo's entire body, rage he had never felt since the death of Sister Helen, burned so brightly. Tears stung in his eyes, his teeth clenched so tightly together. Slowly, water fell from his violet eyes and dripped down his cheeks. His knees feeling weak from the sight, his heart breaking with every second that passed, and his soul of light crumbled and was soon replaced with nothing but darkness. Darkness that surrounded him, blinding him from seeing anything but fire. The Shinigami was now within him more than ever, and he wasn't going to hold back this time. He was going to let it out with full rage, killing the man that was just a few inches from him. He would be the one to rid the world of such evil, even if it meant to have to hide from the world for the rest of his life afterwards. He would avenge the death of his fallen comrade and best friend.

"You… killed about that only good thing that could ever happen to the earth… and yet you laugh so freely…" his voice came out so soft, so calm… so dangerous. Shadow covered his eyes as a small, almost undetectable, smile grew onto his features. It was a smile only full of hate, anger, and chaos. It was true; his full potential was finally going to be let out. Even Wufei himself, was scared of what he might do in the state he was in now. And he knew, that the sight Duo must've just seen wasn't a good one. 

"Of course I can laugh! All over the universe, people have been going on about the GREAT Heero Yuy. But I knew better, even the greatest heroes have their weaknesses; you've just got to find them. So I laugh at all those foolish people who would've believed in such nonsense about the GREAT Heero Yuy," Hilton laughed again. Foolish and blind by his own ego, that only grew larger and larger as he bragged on. He turned to face Duo, and smirked. Duo had his back facing him, and with one small push, he would've been easily disposed of just like his friend.

Duo smirked, and let out a small laugh. "So that's what you think is it?" he asked as he spun around to face Hilton. A dark shadow still covered his eyes, but tearstains were still visible on his skin. 

"Maxwell…" Wufei only managed out. But his warning was clear in his tone.

"Wufei, stay out of this one. This is going to be my battle this time. I'll be the one to avenge Heero's death. I'm the great Shinigami, I alone will handle this like I had before."

And that was final. Wufei knew the battle with Hilton no longer included him or any of the other pilots. Duo was going to battle this to the end, and he had no plans of losing. The only thing Wufei worried about, and yes, even he worried, was what was going to happen to Duo afterwards. After the news cast and the rest of the world knew that Duo Maxwell had killed the chief representative of space, with no proof that the chief had done anything wrong…

"Wufei! Duo! Where's Heero and Relena?!" yelled out Quatre as he ran over to Wufei. Something didn't feel right about the atmosphere, that's when he looked over at Duo. A dark aura seemed to be illuminating all around him. 

Trowa took one glance at the situation and knew immediately why Duo must've felt anger within him. Something must've happened to Heero, and it wasn't a good thing.

"Quatre… I think we need to sit this one out. This obviously is now Duo's battle, and his alone. Let him do what he feels he needs to. If something happens, you know we can always step in…" said Trowa calmly without moving his gaze from Hilton and Duo. Quatre slowly nodded his agreement.

"Look, the whole gang's here. Oh wait, there's one missing isn't there?!" laughed Hilton. "Don't worry though, Relena's not dead, no… I still need her. But when I'm through with the rest of you, I don't think you'll be needing to worry about anything anymore."

"It should be you who needs to worry," stated Duo calmly, barely above a whisper. But Hilton heard it, because he became much more serious. Suddenly, the dark shadow lifted from Duo's eyes. Revealing the depth of his true anger, and the fire and hunger blazing in his eyes. The hunger for blood, Hilton's blood. He needed to be the one to end everything. 

Hilton's blood ran cold, and he could feel the fear starting to spread throughout his body.

"Enough with the chit chat, you're through Hilton!" yelled Duo as he suddenly charged toward him in the speed of lightening. It was fast and the strike was hard as Hilton was hit in the stomach and went flying into the side of his car.

Immediately Hilton got up and stroked Duo right back, kneeing him in the stomach. Blood dripped down the corner of Duo's mouth as an evil grin was placed on Hilton's face.

"I thought you'd be much more of a match, you disappoint me," he chuckled out as he rubbed his stomach a little.

Duo wiped the corner of his mouth, and smirked. "Who said I was trying?"

Immediately Duo lounged at Hilton once again and knocked him up the side of his head, making him lose his balance slightly. Then dropped to the ground, doing a ground kick, tripping Hilton off his feet. Then finishing him off by grabbing his neck in a strangle hold. "This will be the end for you… and all your evil… Gordon…"

"THAT'S what you THINK!" yelled Hilton as he grabbed out his dagger and with one swift movement, ran his dagger down Duo's right arm. The pain of it made Duo flinch his arm away. Hilton immediately rolled away and grabbed the forgotten gun only a few meters away. Once he reached it, he rolled up onto his knee and pointed in Duo's direction. Duo got up slowly, his left hand clutching his right arm as blood dripped down his arm and down onto the ground.

"End of me is it?" smirked Hilton as he took a shot at Duo. Quickly, Duo tried to dodge it as he dropped to the ground and rolled to the side. But unfortunately, he was hit on his left leg and could barely get up again.

"You were lucky, but do you think you'll be lucky the second time?"

"Fight like a REAL man and drop all your weapons!" yelled Wufei angered at how injustice the whole battle was.

"You think I'm going to be that foolish as to listen to you!" yelled Hilton with a chuckle, his eyes glued to Duo's every movement.

"Stay out of this Wufei!" yelled Duo, refusing any help. He was going to defeat Hilton on his own, without any help, just like Heero would've done if he were here. He would fight in the image of Heero, and defeat the man in front of him. The monster.

Wufei's look softened slightly, _'Maxwell…'_ he thought silently. Hoping his comrade wouldn't die. Quatre looked on helplessly, only wishing he could help but knowing Duo would only hate him for it. Trowa had his eyes closed, and a calm feeling was what illuminated him. But if he looked closely enough, you would see he was nothing at all like that. His hands were tightly clenched and his eyes shut so tightly the cresses of his face showed. His teeth clenched together.

"Oh, how brave of you. Refusing help from your comrades, especially in the state you're in now." Hilton only smiled more.

"Wipe that smile off your face, because soon, you'll only wish you had heaven to turn to…" spoke Duo weakly as he slowly limped toward Hilton, step by step getting closer.

"I'm not scared."

Duo remained silent, his gaze never leaving Hilton's. _'If I do go… Hilde… I want you to know, you mean everything to me…'_ thought Duo silently as he rammed his body against Hilton's, until Hilton was flat on his back. Then in one swift movement he grabbed Hilton's dagger, but before he could do any damage to Hilton with it, Hilton grabbed his wrist. 

"Not so fast…" he smirked as he threw the gun far away and used his now free hand and grabbed Duo's injured right arm. Then began tightening his grip, digging his blunt nails into his wound, and opening the wound further. More blood gushed from Duo's wound as Duo screamed in pain and agony. A scream of such horror and near death pain, even birds and animals at the bottom of the cliff fled as far as they could.

Duo refused to let go of the dagger though, he continued to use all his strength and pushing the dagger further from him and into Hilton. But the pain was overwhelming, and consciousness was soon going leave him. He could feel it, just as he could feel the dagger slowly come towards his chest. Hilton's hold on Duo's right arm only continued to tighten and his smile only continued to grow wider. He could feel his victory so close in his reach; he could just touch it almost.

Duo's vision was beginning to blur, as it flashed from complete darkness to Hilton's hideous face. He couldn't lose! He had to avenge Heero's death, and Relena's. He was going to use all that was in his power to defeat Hilton. He had to snub the pain he was feeling and concentrate on the dagger that was slowly grazing his chest. Holding his breath, he immediately pushed whatever strength was left within him and turned the dagger around and stabbed into hard flesh. 

Surprised by the sudden outburst of strength, Hilton's grip on the dagger fumbled as he felt the dagger cut and puncture his stomach. The pain was indescribable; he had never felt such pain in his entire life. Blood began to gush from his mouth and drip down the side of his face.

Finally, Hilton was going to be gone. Duo let down his guards and began to try and shift of Hilton as Hilton's grip on his right arm drastically loosened. Suddenly, Hilton rolled Duo right to the edge to the cliff, pinning him down.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me!" he yelled out.

This time Duo smirked. "I don't think so," he said simply as he pushed his legs between them and kicked Hilton over him. Hilton immediately went over the cliff and began falling.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he yelled out in all horror as a loud thump hit the ground. And Duo's consciousness finally left him.

"It's over…" Quatre whispered softly. 

"Hmph…" Wufei smirked; he was amazed that Duo could've withstood it all. And in all honesty he was impressed. He went over to his unconscious comrade and lifted him up. "I'm going to get him to the hospital, you two better go down there and make sure Yuy and Peacecraft are ok. Maybe they still are, and we might still be able to save them."

Trowa and Quatre nodded as the quickly got into their cars and drove back down the way they had come from, way past the speed limit.

A Few Hours Later 

In the hospital

Duo opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first, but it began to adjust. 

"So you're finally awake Maxwell."

The voice was obvious to Duo. "So it's over huh? And I'm still alive?" said Duo weakly as his mind ran over the battle he had encountered.

"Ya…" answered Trowa.

"So… how is the princess doing? She's still alive isn't she?" asked Duo hopefully.

"Ya, she's resting right now. She's sleeping in Heero's room," answered Quatre.

"Heero? Oh no… is she ok? I mean… knowing Heero's… gone and all…"

"Daddy's not dead Mr. Maxwell…" came a sudden small voice that had surprised Duo the most. Duo immediately looked down and noticed H.J.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? I thought… never mind… but how did you know… about you dad I mean…" asked Duo in confusion.

"Auntie Sara told me everything," whispered H.J. He was brave; he wanted to be, just like his father. So he held onto his tears.

"Could someone tell me what happened while I was out?" asked Duo, he didn't want to drag the conversation with H.J. out further, and he was tired and needed to know everything right away.

"Ya, you finished off Hilton. Quatre and Trowa went to check if Peacecraft and Yuy were still alive. Peacecraft was, and as for Yuy. He was barely alive, but he was holding on. It's a surprise he survive at all," answered Wufei short and blunt.

"Heero's quite the guy…" 

"I know Trowa… but he IS Heero, what did you expect huh? I'm just glad he's alive… Man… I'm really tired right now. Well… I think… I'm going back to sleep now," said Duo quickly as he let out a loud yawn and fell asleep immediately.

"That idiot…" sighed Wufei as they left his room and went over to where Zechs, Noin, and Dorothy were sitting. H.J. grabbed Trowa's hand and pulled him down to his level.

"Mr. Barton… I need to use the washroom…" he whispered as Trowa nodded and walked H.J. to the washroom.

"Miss Dorothy… there's a couple of things we still don't understand. How do you know so much of Hilton anyways? And why had Sara tried to kill… H.J.? And how did H.J. come… out to be… well, how was he born?" asked Quatre as he took a sit next to Dorothy.

"Stop pestering her, she's come a long way, she's probably tired," growled Zechs angrily, but was immediately silence by Dorothy's hand movement.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine. I was connected to Hilton because his family had created a contract with my family long ago. Very long ago, and that contract made sure that the youngest member of my family was to serve the youngest of theirs. I had to give him all the information and contacts to which he needed and was not allowed to tell anyone about this. But since he's gone now, I know I am now free of it. Sara had tried to kill H.J. because Hilton's orders were to do so. But she had failed because H.J. had yelled. She couldn't finish off what she had started, and because of this mishap, and Hilton was very angry with her. But he decided he'd use this to his advantage and just use H.J. as some sort of kidnap plan of his. So she tried to do so… but Heero Yuy had gotten to her first. That's when I confronted her later on when she had awoken. I had the cops put her to prison for attempted murder already, much to Milliardo's protests. As for H.J.'s birth… even I'm not sure about. But I know someone who probably is…" answered Dorothy.

"Who's that?" asked Noin curiously.

"There's a man by the name of Otto, he was blackmailed into finding a good DNA for Hilton a long while back. But that's all I know, but he's a good friend of mine. I'm sure he'll tell us," answered Dorothy. Everyone nodded in agreement; they would go have a visit with this man.

Heero 

"Heero… you've got to be alright… please…" Relena whispered softly. His hand was clutched tightly within her own. She refused to leave his side until he opened his eyes to her. She wanted to be the first person he would see when he woke up.

"You've defeated everything and everyone that has gotten in your way before… and I believe that you can defeat this. You will wake up, Heero… I believe in you… Please, don't leave me, not yet. Not after everything that we've gone through, again. Don't leave…" She whispered to him as she rubbed her face gently against the back of his hand. Trying as she could, to sooth the pain inside of her. She knew those words weren't just for him, but for herself too. She needed to help herself renew the hope that had been shattered only moments ago. The terror she felt when she thought she was going to die, only to feel worse knowing the one she truly loved had died instead of her. Her heart crumbled, bit-by-bit as she continued to watch him sleep so peacefully. "Heero, no… Odin, I don't care about anything that you've done. Your heart is pure, and whether you cover yourself up with the cold and darkness that lies with the codename Heero Yuy, or open yourself up to me for once as the truly caring person that comes with your real name Odin… I want you to know, I'll always be at your side. Through anything, no matter the difficulty of it. You keep me living, and you kept my soul and heart shinning brightly while I was going through my most difficult times, though you weren't by my side. Just knowing you were somewhere out there, protecting me… somehow… or at least caring about me in some little way… was enough to keep my spirits bright. Through everything… and I only wish I could do the same for you… let me be the one, Heero… I want to heal you and make you complete… please, don't leave just yet."

Soon Relena drifted to sleep, her head resting just beside his hand that was clutched tightly within her own. Tears slowly streamed down her soft delicate cheeks as she slept. _'Heero…'_

Complete darkness surrounded him. The cold air and chilling atmosphere was only making the tension around him worsens, but he would not show fear. He never had before, and he wasn't about to start now. Suddenly a bright light had abruptly fallen on him. Blinding him for a couple of minutes, but when he regained his sight once again, he could only see the darkness that surrounded the light around him. _'What is going on…? Haven't I died…?'_ thought Heero silently.

"Welcome to the between Odin Lowe Junior," came a sudden voice from the darkness. It seemed to have come from every direction, not just one. 

Heero's guards went up tremendously. "How do you know my name…?" 

"I know many things… do you prefer I call you Heero?"

"Hn," was the only thing that came from Heero. He didn't know what to say. So he chose not to say anything.

"Alright then. You're in the between world Heero. This isn't death, but this isn't life. You're caught in the middle of it all, now you have a choice, do you want to leave? I'll be guiding you to whichever choice you may decide on."

"The between huh…?" thought Heero out loud. He had never been asked anything like this before, and he wasn't sure how to respond. This definitely was never one of the things he had learned through his years training. But he had always wished for death, and since he was offered that choice now… to leave the misery he had to live through every single day of his life, he opened his arms freely to it. "Then it's a simple choice, I choose to move on," he answered.

"Are you sure Heero…?" asked the voice in uncertainty.

"Yes… I-" suddenly Heero was cut off by the sounds of a one just pained voice.

'You've defeated everything and everyone that has gotten in your way before… and I believe that you can defeat this. You will wake up, Heero… I believe in you… Please, don't leave me, not yet. Not after everything that we've gone through, again. Don't leave…'

Relena…

'Heero, no… Odin, I don't care about anything that you've done. Your heart is pure, and whether you cover yourself up with the cold and darkness that lies with the codename Heero Yuy, or open yourself up to me for once as the truly caring person that comes with your real name Odin… I want you to know, I'll always be at your side. Through anything, no matter the difficulty of it. You keep me living, and you kept my soul and heart shinning brightly while I was going through my most difficult times, though you weren't by my side. Just knowing you were somewhere out there, protecting me… somehow… or at least caring about me in some little way… was enough to keep my spirits bright. Through everything… and I only wish I could do the same for you… let me be the one, Heero… I want to heal you and make you complete… please, don't leave just yet.'

She was willing to live with him… with his past and all… even if it meant misery on her part…

"Relena…" Heero whispered absentmindedly.

"So are you sure about leaving the living just yet? Maybe… just maybe… there's someone left on earth that makes everything worth living, don't you think?" asked the voice of the darkness. There was a light mysterious feeling in his voice, as if… if you could see him, you'd see his eyes sparkle with a sly mischievous twinkle.

"Relena…"

A moment of complete and utter silence drowned the area around him as a flash of images rushed through his head. As if telling him, even if there was no use for his existence in the living world, there was still one reason left for him to stay. One reason for him to continue living, and one reason for not letting another tear fall from her eyes in misery over him.

"No… I… I want to live," he answered finally. "Take me back."

"As you wish…" the voice slowly drifted off into a distance till silence was all around him once more. And the tiny beam of light that was on him before began to grow wide and soon within another flash, light was around him.

BEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Relena woke up with a startle. "What in the world…" she drifted off and looked at the monitor. Heero's lifeline had gone flat, but that couldn't be right! She quickly looked over to where she had held Heero hand. His hand was gone and so was he.

"Heero?!" she gasped in shock and terror. What if something happened to him! Then suddenly, she felt a warm embrace encircle her from behind. She went stiff at first, but finally began to relax. "I thought I lost you," she whispered softly, knowing he could hear her no matter how softly she whispered.

"No… you could never lose me… I thought I lost you…" he whispered into her ear. She sighed in response, she couldn't believe it, and everything really was going to end perfectly. "Relena…" he started, unsure of himself and what to say. He had never really thought of himself doing anything like this before… he was hugging her! On his own free will! Not some odd reaction of the moment type thing.

"Yes?" she asked softly while leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Before I… we, hit the ground… I told you something important," he started. It was really hard for him to just display what he had on his mind like this, as well as in his heart. He had never done this kind of thing before, and to be honest, it kind of scared him that he'd do this now. And it was uncomfortable as well as out of character.

"I heard you… I love you too Heero…"

Heero sighed in relief, knowing he didn't have to finish off what he had started.

Duo 

"God, I hurt all over!" thought Duo out loud in outrage when he woke up from his sleep. Immediately, he cranked his bed up a bit into a sitting position. He hated being in a hospital bed like this, all hopeless and weak. But at least he knew he had taken down Hilton, which was an upside to the whole ordeal.

Suddenly the door swung open and a girl rammed herself right into Duo. Her hands clutching the blankets so tightly that her knuckles went white. Her dark hair seemed to spike here and there, and was just plain messy from it's usual look. Suddenly she looked up to him, eyes red and puffy. Nose the colour of bright cherries.

"DUO MAXWELL! YOU JERK! How could you NOT tell me about this?! And worse of all, make me worry about you so much! I thought something terrible happened to you! And your injuries are appalling! And you're on front-page news for everything! People are saying how a gundam pilot had killed the representative of space! You could be on the run for the rest of your life!" she yelled at him angrily as more tears flooded into her eyes. Slowly making their way down her cheeks.

Duo sighed as he held his hand against her face, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. He closed his eyes and shook his head once before looking back up to her eyes once more.

"Even with tears, you're still as beautiful as ever Hilde…" he whispered gently. Hearing this, she stopped crying and silence filled the room.

"Hilde… you know I'd do anything for you, but this time… it was my own thing… you might not understand this, but please try anyways. Seeing my best friend, lying on the ground, supposedly dead, killed by that man… brought out many things in me, anger, rage, things I've never felt so strongly before. I needed to kill, I needed to get rid of the man… and even if I were going to be on the run for the rest of my life now, I'd gladly take that future head on, because it's better than to have stood around doing nothing. I needed to free myself of the misery, and I don't regret that I did. Now… stop crying, I don't want you to worry or pity me all right? You know none of the cops or anything the government throws at me is going to stop the great shinigami, so stop worrying. Now show me that beautiful smile of yours," Duo smiled gently at her. But his eyes showed a sly mischievous glint as he lowered himself down to her. Just before he was a breath away from her, she cracked a smile, making his smile widen as he finally clasped the remaining space between them, capturing her lips with his own. Their eyes closing immediately by contact.

"And I'm sorry my injuries are appalling to you, I happen to like it," he whispered between kisses. He was teasing her, and she knew it. She smiled a bit just before she bit his bottom lip lightly.

"Jerk," she whispered playfully.

"But a cute one at that." He tugged his bottom lip away and slowly licked her bottom lip for entrance. Slowly, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Tasting every bit of her mouth as he possibly could. 

"So sweet," he whispered as she moaned a little, just to get his imagination going. Suddenly feeling his tongue stop moving, she laughed lightly and pulled away from him.

"You're going to pay for this Maxwell," she teased as she walked out the door, swaying her hips a little just to catch his attention. Then glancing over her shoulder once, she winked at him, and then closed the door softly behind her. 

Once he was sure she was gone, he relaxed a bit and sighed.

"That woman is going to drive me to insanity one day," he laughed as he slumped back onto his bed, making sure his right arm wasn't going to hit the bed too hard.

Otto 

"Dorothy, are you alright? I was afraid something happened to you before Hilton's death…" said the brown haired man in front of them.

"Yes Otto, I am. But I needed to ask you some questions. These are some friends of mine, don't worry, you can trust them. Can we come in and have a seat?" asked Dorothy while peeking into Otto's cozy little looking house.

"Um… come in," he said as he stood aside and opened the door wider. Everyone filed through the doorway and found himself or herself a seat in his house. "So you were asking me… Dorothy?"

"Hold on a moment, Quatre, could you take H.J. outside to the backyard and play with him for a moment? Please?" asked Dorothy. Her eyes told him it wasn't something H.J. should or needed to hear, so he obliged. 

"Come on H.J. let's go outside and play, ok?" asked Quatre kindly. H.J. nodded excitedly and grabbed hold of Quatre's hand as he led Quatre out the backyard. Once they were gone, Dorothy turned to face Otto again.

"Otto… tell me how H.J. came to existence… we really need to know this…" said Dorothy.

"Dorothy… you know its top secret and Hilton would have my head if he ever found out that-" He was cut off by the look Dorothy gave him. "Oh right… he's not here anymore. Well… it's not something that's… common. He had asked for a sample of DNA, but not just any type of DNA. Because he would want a son-to-be to have the genes that was enough to help him conquest his goals and give him the best reputation he could get his hands on. The DNA had to be strong, and incredibly smart. So he ordered me to get him the DNA sample of the one named Heero Yuy, the gundam pilot. During one of Heero's battles, he had lost a lot of blood. And I was there to grab the blood and keep it alive. I took out the DNA samples and mutated it a bit, adding a little cell that acts like sperm. The ability to penetrate a woman's ova. Once it was complete, I gave it to him. The only reason I even listened to him though, was his threat to my family… but after he was through, he had destroyed my family anyways. But he left my only son as a reminder of his power…" started Otto sadly.

"So that's what happened to your family… I knew they couldn't have all disappeared in a fire… continue Otto," Dorothy urged.

Otto nodded and took another deep breath. "Something happened to Miss Relena Peacecraft one day, and she ended up in the hospital, I'm not quite sure how. But during her stay, she was put asleep. Taking this chance, Hilton had injected the DNA I had given him into her. And soon after, she was pregnant with the boy." Otto finished off. 

"THAT BASTARD! THAT'S MY SISTER HE'S EXPERIMENTING ON! And now… I've got Yuy on my hands to top it off…" growled Zechs angrily. He had trouble trying to keep the idea of having Heero as the father of his nephew. Noin tried to comfort him by running a hand up and down his back while whispering for him to calm down. Soon H.J. came running back into the house away from Quatre and buried himself up Zechs' shirt.

"Hide me uncle!" H.J. squealed as Quatre laughed lightly. Trowa and Wufei couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well. The sight of H.J. being up Zechs' shirt really was quite a sight to see.

Quatre eventually looked away, but when he did, his eyes locked with Dorothy's. 'Hey' he mouthed with a small smile. Dorothy immediately looked away from him and averted her gaze to the vase of flowers just a distance away.

"Miss Dorothy… could I speak with you… alone for a moment, outside in the backyard?" asked Quatre. She turned to face him again and gave him a small nod as she followed him outside.

"So what had you wanted to ask from me Quatre?" asked Dorothy, still not looking at him. Instead she averted her gaze to the sunset this time. "It's going to get dark soon…"

"Yea… it is… Dorothy, is this why you've been avoiding me in the last couple of months?" asked Quatre softly.

"Actually, it's been almost 2 years Quatre…" 

"You haven't written or called me even once through all this… and suddenly you show up from out of nowhere. Dorothy… I really cared about you, and I meant it. But suddenly, you just disappeared from my life. I want to know… did you disappear because of Hilton, or was it something else?" asked Quatre as he continued to stare at her face, so soft and white. The sunset lit it up with a tint of glowing light.

"No… I was gone because of Hilton… yes, but part of the reason was just to avoid you," she answered truthfully.

"But why?" asked Quatre in total confusion. Why had she disappeared like that, they were getting along so well… then one day she was just… gone.

"I needed time to think, I thought we were just friends. Then suddenly, you tell me you care about me more than that…"

"Is that how you prefer it? For us to just be… friends? If that's how you really felt, you should've just told me. I would understand, you know that Dorothy." Quatre could feel his heart slowly deteriorate, but he tried to hide it from his face. His fist clenched tightly together by his sides.

"No… no, I couldn't. I didn't want or need to hurt you Quatre. You were my only true friend, and I didn't want to lose that. So I was confused, I didn't know what to feel," she whispered softly as she dropped her head down and closed her eyes. Pain was expressed all over her face.

"Then we will continue to be friends, Miss Dorothy, the others are waiting," said Quatre stiffly as he turned around and began to walk back inside.

'Miss' echoed in Dorothy's head. It wasn't that he said that, he was the way he said it, that made her hurt inside. It wasn't natural or just polite it seemed forced. As if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, but had to say it anyways. Just to make her feel comfortable. But she wasn't. It tired her apart from the inside out, and with every step he took further and further away from her, the more it hurt within her. She felt as if, he really was living her. Not just now, but leaving from her life. And she knew she would have lost the only true friend she had.

"Wait… you haven't let me finish yet. Quatre, I…" this was hard for her. She didn't know how she felt, but when he stopped walking, she could feel relief wash over her. She knew she needed him more than she could ever imagine. She needed to know he would always be there for her, no matter which way she turned or what path she decided to take. She needed him there with her every second of the day, the hour, the minute.

"What is it Miss Dorothy?" asked Quatre coldly. He could feel how cold his tone and his every word was coming out as, but he couldn't seem to keep the coldness out no matter how hard he tried. His heart seemed to have already shattered and his hope lost somewhere in the darkness that surrounded him, and no matter how he tried to bring himself back up again, he couldn't. The hurt he felt was worse than any physical injury he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Quatre… I… I care about you too, really… I want to know you'll always be there for me. I need to know you'll be at my side with me every second of the day, the hour, the minute. I have to know you'll be with me no matter which path I decide to take or whichever way I turn. I don't want you to leave me, ever," she rushed it all out of her system as quick as she could. And after she was done, she collapsed to the ground. Her heart was out there in his hand, but she wasn't sure if he would take it now, or let it shatter in his hands.

One tear left Quatre's eyes and soon hit the ground as the tension and silence filled the atmosphere around them. Relief and happiness washed over him, and he could feel himself begin to shake. But he stood strong, his back still facing her. But there was one more thing he needed to know before he let himself believe there was something more in this relationship they had.

"Dorothy… do you mean this out of friendship… or something more?" asked Quatre, his vulnerability was easily distinguished in his voice.

"Something more…" she answered. Finally Quatre turned around to face her again, he walked over to her limp body and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her in a tight embrace. He could feel his shirt begin to soak a little and knew it was her unshed tears as she had wrapped her arms around him in return. Stars gently lit the sky up in all the darkness, shinning down on them, as if they were dancing and laughing with happiness as they shined down at the two. 

Soon they released each other from their embrace and sat down on the grass. Quatre wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on his shoulder peacefully.

"Dorothy…?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I want us to be like this forever, staring at the stars like this… together…" he whispered softly.

"Me too…" she smiled lightly as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees. Quatre propped his other elbow on his risen knee and continued to stare at the stars, content with their position.

"You think they'll be back anytime soon? We've got to get going," Wufei grumbled as Trowa came back. Trowa chuckled a bit.

"No, I think we should just leave. They'll leave when they want to, right now… I think we should just leave the two of them alone," he smiled as they walked out the door. H.J. was fast asleep in Zechs' arms. They waved goodbye to Otto and immediately drove off, thanking him for his information.

A Couple Days Later 

'Relena Peacecraft as well as other witnesses have cleared up the case of the gundam pilot that had killed the chief representative of Gordon Hilton. The man had tried many things, including attempting murder. The gundam pilot shall not be revealed to you because of certain orders; therefore, this story must close with a mystery. Who was the gundam pilot that killed? Well, that's all for the news today folks, tune in next time.'

Relena immediately switched off the television with the remote and lay peacefully in the arms of none other than Heero Yuy.

"Well, guess that's a happy ending for us all huh?" smiled Relena as she looked up at Heero's face. Glad he wasn't going anywhere this time. Heero raised an eyebrow at her, which only caused her to giggle as she grabbed his hand and stood up. "I want to go for a walk Heero, come and join me," she whispered into his ear before dragging him along. Once they were outside, Relena continued to hold Heero's hand while walking through the garden.

"Where's H.J.?" asked Heero curiously.

"Oh, he went to have a day out with Duo and the rest of them. I think he's going to come back quite tired after today," she laughed a bit. She couldn't help but feel up to anything at that moment, and she couldn't have been happier with her life than she was now. Heero had promised to always come back home to her every time possible, and she had everything she could ever want in her life and more now. That included having the unexpected H.J. In a way, she had to that Hilton for all the trouble he caused. If it weren't for him, she would've never gotten to the place she was now. But then again, he was still a complete jerk.

"Why are you so happy suddenly?" asked Heero in his usual monotone voice. Nope, he hadn't changed at all, but it had only been a couple of days. Of course, if he had changed, Relena probably wouldn't have been able to figure out what to do with him.

"Why should I be?" she laughed playfully. Heero shrugged. Finally he stopped walking for a moment, making her stop with him. She looked up at him, slightly surprised but didn't give it much thought.

"Why'd we stop?" she asked.

"Relena… there's something I wanted to ask you… marry me?" he asked, he didn't even look at her. In fact, he was facing the exact opposite direction from her, but she smiled anyways. A slight blush tinted her features as she looked down at his out stretched hand. There was a velvet box, opened with a diamond ring in the middle of it.

"What if I say… no?" she asked in a half teasing half playing kind of voice. But inside, she was filled with butterflies, and her stomach was doing flip flops all at the same time!

"Then I'll have to ask again till you say yes?" he answered with a question as he turned to face her again. His face cracked with a small smile, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. It gleamed with something in it that she couldn't quite explain. It was sly, yet clever… but mischievous and many more things all mixed up in it all at once. But suddenly, one thing caught her attention. It was the look of love… he really loved her.

She couldn't help but really smile now as she jumped up and hugged him as hard as she could. "Well, I guess you don't even have to try. Because I'm going to say yes now," she whispered into his ear. He slowly put her down again and smiled down at her. "That's what I thought," he answered as he lowered his lips to hers. Once again the feeling he had felt every time they were in a moment like this, burned within him. But this time, he more than welcomed it. 

_'I love you Relena…'_ he thought silently as they continued with their moment of bliss. When they finally ended it, they began walking back inside, hands still tightly held together.

"I'm going enjoy having you around Heero," she smiled.

"Or hate it," he continued in his monotone voice. Just then Zechs showed up.

"I HEARD EVERYTHING! ARE YOU SERIOUS ON MARRYING… HIM?!" yelled Zechs in outrage.

"Yes, I am brother," smiled Relena. She hadn't been scared of his type of anger for a long time now, and quite frankly, it was getting boring.

"You might want to be best man," smirked Heero as Zechs growled angrily.

"But I thought I was! I'm hurt Heero ol' buddy!" Duo suddenly chipped in, as if he was really hurt. Relena rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" yelled a sudden small voice that yanked at Heero's pants. Heero looked down and picked H.J. up in his arms.

"Hn." He managed. It was going to take awhile before Heero got use to this life, but maybe… it was going to be worth living for after all.

Outside Somewhere 

"Cherish this while it lasts… because ten years from now, you won't have anything to cherish anymore…" growled a voice in the darkness of the trees and bushes outside. "I'll get my revenge… Heero Yuy…" and with that, the shadow was gone.

'And Duo Maxwell…'**** THE END 

______________________________________________________________________

Ok, that was the last chapter! It's the end! That's right! There's going to be a sequel for this story coming out sometime or other… and that story, I promise you will be a much faster update than this one. But right now, I need everyone's advice on something. Do you want me to do the sequel as a completely different fic, or just added onto this story? Well, thanks for reading everyone, and a special thanks to those who have stuck with me this entire time, through the entire story! You know who you are! I hope this story has met all your expectations, and I'm really sorry if I've disappointed any of you, or rushed anything! Well, thanks everyone! Later! ^-^

Fallen Pheniox


End file.
